Voando sobre o gelo::
by Dark Maidie
Summary: Sou uma atriz muito famosa, todos me amam. Vejo minha vida de pernas pro ar, quando me vejo em uma nova escola e encontro com vc, mas num se engane não te amo... A arte da duvida e da mentira é um pecado, e eu sou campeã... não sou boa em resumos XD
1. Chapter 1

Ola pessoinhas que tão lendo minha fic 

**Como eu fiquei muito tempo sem postar por causa da escola ¬¬'**

**Deu problema na minha conta do fanfiction e apagou todas as minhas fics**

**Então eu estou repostando esta**

Voando sobre o gelo 

conta à estória de uma adolescente muito famosa no Japão, ela é atriz e principalmente é patinadora no gelo e é mundialmente conhecida pois ganha todos os campeonatos que participa.

**Ela tbm é muito fria com todos e parece que não tem coração, mas só parece pq por dentro é uma pessoa comum que se sente sozinha e de vez em quando tbm quer um colo. Sua família é apenas a sua irmã mais velha, seus avós e seus pais morreram.**

**Mais pode acreditar nesse novo mundo, nessa nova escola será que ela vai encontrar o amor de verdade? e que tal novos amigos, ou melhor seus únicos amigos.**

**Confira nesta fic...**

**Obs: É a primeira fic que eu escrevo então eu pesso que num esperem muito eu tbm ficaria muito agradecida se vcs me deixassem reviws dizendo como esta minha fic, dando opiniões , criticas dizendo o q preciso melhorar ou elogios que serão muito bem vindos.**

**Hehe**

**Beijinhos Espero que gostem muito **

**Hehe**

**Te mais logo estarei postando ou melhor repostando o primeiro capitulo**


	2. O Começo

Ola!!! Meu nome é Kagome Higurash e tenho a vida muito mais corrida do que qualquer outra adolescente da minha idade, para começar sou uma patinadora de gelo profissional já ganhei duas vezes o mundial e dizem que eu sou muito boa nisso, tbm sou uma atriz to começando na verdade já fiz um filme e estou gravando o outro e alem de tudo isso tenho que freqüentar a escola com aquele povinho de baixo nível. Ah é, eu moro em Tókio, Japão, sou muito rica tbm agora moro em uma casa que mais parece um palácio, sinceramente eu acho isso tudo um exagero mas aquela piruá da minha irmã suplico para que comprássemos essa casa, acabei cedendo neh mesmo que me custe uma boa grana.

Moramos somente nós duas aqui nossos pais morreram há muitos anos atrás, 6 anos para ser exata, lembro desse dia como se fosse ontem foi um dos piores dias da minha vida, eu sei que pode parecer exagero mais eu tive uma vida muito triste, humilde e batalhadora.

Como eu disse antes perdi meus pais muito nova, vou contar pra vcs como td aconteceu...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**6 anos atrás**

-Mamãe aonde a gente tah indo?

-calma Kagome é surpresa!

-mais mamãe conta pra mim eu julo que num vo conta pa Sango.

-Ai pirralha será que vc num pode cala a boca pelo menos uma vez na vida ?- disse uma menina alta muito bonita, morena com um grande rabo-de-cavalo era Sango nessa época ela tinha uns 12 anos acho eu.

-Sango minha filha num brigue tanto com sua irmã ela ainda é pequena.

-Mamãeeee hellooo ela é só dois anos mais nova do que eu...

-mas eu ainda sou pequena Sango.

-Olha Kagome de pequeno seu é só o cérebro mesmo.

-Já chega vocês duas- disse papai.

-Tah bom papai eu já parei

-Feh- fez Sango

Nisso um carro preto parou perto de nós e deste carro saiu um monte de homens todos vestidos de preto, todos estavam armados e apontaram a arma para a cabeça de papai.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa- disse papai

-Claro que pode Sr Higurash, acho que tenho a liberdade de dizer que o sr nos deu muito trabalho, mas finalmente depois de anos de perseguição sem provas, hoje posso afirmar o sr esta preso por formação de quadrilha, assalto seguido de morte e vários roubos milionários.

-Deve estar avendo algum erro aqui- disse mamãe

-Claro ñ sejam idiotas o papai jamais faria isso neh papai- disse Sango

Meu pai apenas abaixou a cabeça acho eu que ele num teve coragem de olhar em nossos olhos.

-Papai? Algum problema? Vamos diga a eles papai que isso é um engano, mande eles irem embora. Papai?

Desculpe-me criança mas ñ ah nenhum engano aqui.

-Mamãe do que esse homem tah falando- perguntei realmente sem entender nada tava tudo muito confuso e muito rápido, quando dei por mim papai já estava indo embora com esses caras e a mamãe e a Sango estavam chorando muito.

-PAPAI espera eu papai- sai correndo atrás de meu pai, ele se virou e me pegou no colo, mas as mãos dele estavam presas por um negócio de metal- Papai aonde vc vai? Eu posso ir com vc?

-Kagome o papai vai sai rapidinho com esses homens mais de noite o papai já vai tah em casa tah bom?

-Ah tah bom! Mais pq a Sango e a mamãe tão chorando?

-É pq elas queria ir pro parque com o Űapai. Kagome se lembre que eu te amo muito e quando vc for maior espero que se lembre que tudo o que eu fiz foi por vcs.

-Tah papai. Eu tbm te amo muito- ele me pois no chão e pude perceber que uma lagrima caiu dos olhos de meu pai.

-Venha cá minha filha- disse mamãe

-Tchau papai.

-Tchau filhinha

Fui com a mamãe ela me segurou pela mão e andamos uns três passos, mamãe chorava muito e Sango estava com o rosto baixo, sem transmitir emoção alguma. Eu era muito pequena para entender o que aquele policial quis dizer, e essas foram as suas palavras:

-Agora pode ver o que o sr perdeu!

Meu pai fez que não com a cabeça e deu um risinho irônico.

-Talvez não policial- respondeu meu pai na mesma hora que deu um mortal ficando assim em cima do carro dos policiais e de la gritou:

-Querida pegue as crianças e vá o mas longe possível. RAPIDO- ele deu mais um mortal e saiu de cima do carro no mesmo instante começou a correr na direção oposta a que a gente estava. Os policiais correram atrás dele enquanto mamãe levou eu e Sango para dentro de um prédio num muito longe dali.

-Esperem aqui, Sango cuide de sua erma eu volto logo com o seu pai. Eu amo muito vcs- ela deu um beijo em cada uma de nós e saiu.

Mamãe correu atrás dos policiais, ela era muito rápida num demorou para que os alcançasse, com muita precisão mamãe tirou duas armas da bolsa, uma ela jogou para papai a outra ficou com ela. Mamãe conseguiu atirar na perna de dois policiais que imediatamente caíram no chão, papai com muito esforço atirou na perna de um dos policiais conseguindo assim pegar as chaves e se libertar de suas algemas e na mesma hora foi ao encontro de mamãe que estava em grandes apuros trocando tiro com três policiais, chegou muito perto dela e começou a atirar contra os policias tbm, mas foi inevitável um tiro acerto bem na barriga de mamãe, papai desesperado foi ate mamãe e a segurou antes que esta caísse no chão, mas tbm não mediu as conseqüências de seus atos e tbm foi baleado; um tiro no pescoço.

Eu e Sango chorávamos muito e finalmente quando acabaram os tiros saímos de dentro do prédio e corremos ate mamãe e papai, mas antes que o fizéssemos alguns policiais nos deteram e nos enfiaram em seu carro preto, até ai não sabíamos de nada nem se eles ainda estavam vivos, mais dois dias depois veio a noticia; papai havia morrido no mesmo dia e mamãe acabara de falecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do flash backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depôs desse dia Sango e eu, fomos morar na casa da vovó e do vovô materno, até que posso dizer que vivíamos bem a aposentadoria dos dois nos sustentava e com o tempo fui ganhando um pouco com a patinação no gelo e ajudava nas despesas da casa tbm, minha fazia uns bicos aqui outros ali, tbm ajudava. Quando comecei a fica famosa e a ganha muito dinheiro vovô bateu o carro e infelizmente veio a falecer, minha avó entro em depressão e perdeu a vontade de viver, não fazia mais nada alem de ficar na cama e reclamar da vida, Sango começou a cuidar de nós fazia comida, limpava a casa e alem de tudo estudava tbm; eu entrava com o dinheiro nessa época já ganhava bem. Mais vovó tbm num resistiu teve um ataque cardíaco e acabou por falecer tbm, isso depois de 2 anos que o vovô havia ido.

Ficamos somente eu e Sango. Eu com 16 anos e Sango com 18, já que Sango era maior de idade e tínhamos renda o bastante para nos sustentar conseguimos ficar juntas.

Resolvemos nos mudar da casa da vovó, então compramos esta casa enorme, faz uma semana que nos mudamos ainda tah tudo uma bagunça, nos mudamos de cidade tbm e graças a isso de escola. Amanha começamos na nova escola é a mais cara e a mais conceituada escola do país, sabe de uma coisa eu odeio começar em escolas novas, sempre ficam me paparicando, todos ficam em cima de mim, eu disse em cima de mim literalmente, isso sem contar todos os idiotas que vem falar "EU TE AMO" pelo menos três vezes por dia, só que o problema deles é que eles num gostam de mim e sim do meu dinheiro, eu tbm odeio quando dizem que eu sou deles mais estão enganados pois são eles que estão comendo em minha mão. Sabe eu num to querendo me gabar mas, nunca ninguém reclamo de meus beijos. Eu sei que falando assim pareço uma vaka que vai pra cama com qualquer um, pelo contrario eu sou virgem mais ninguém precisa saber disso num é?

ÉH melhor eu ir dormir agora, amanha vou ter um dia cheio...

Boa Noite

Ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Oieeee pessoal**

**Olha eu postei só o comecinho pra vcs poderem entender como foi a vida da kagome **

**Ate aqui.**

**Mas podem ter certeza que amanha mesmo eu to postando o resto ok**

**beijooosss**

**Ass: Srta. Higurashi 04/07/07**

**Ah é reviws são muito bem vindas ok minna-san???**

**bejussss **


	3. Um outro começo Pra mim!

Capitulo 02 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Kagome, acorda Kagome, já tah na hora da escola, alias vc já esta atrasada.

-O Q? ATRASADA? Droga Sango pq vc num me acordo antes.

-Kagome num reclama já to fazendo muito em te acorda agora, se troca logo pq eu já to saindo e vc num que se atrasada no primeiro dia de aula ou que?

-Num neh, faze o que? Já to indo, mas eu acho o que vc fez muito errado Sango...

-Ahhhhh Xau kagome se troca logo.

Sem espera eu terminar de falar Sango saiu do quarto batendo a porta com td. Eu odeio quando fazem isso e principalmente eu odeio quando me deixa falando sozinha. Alias o que eu não odeio?

Mais voltando ao assunto olhei no relógio e vi que ainda faltava 1 hora para a aula começar.

-Acho que da tempo de tomar um banho bem rápido neh.

Sai do banheiro 10 minutos depois, sinceramente foi a banho mais rápido da minha vida, me troquei rápido, tive que por aquele uniforme horrível do colégio; ele tinha uma saia que ia a te a metade da minha coxa, era de um azul bem clarinho da cor do céu e uma camiseta baby look branca com detalhes azul claro, ah é uma meia três quartos tbm; Num era de todo feio eu sei mais nada como usar as suas próprias roupas.

Acabei de me vestir e desci para tomar café da manha, cheguei na sala de jantar e me sentei logo veio sango com uma calça jeans azul desbotada nos lugares certos, uma camisetinha de alças rosa e um tênis esportivo branco com detalhes cor de rosa tbm usava uma maquiagem bem leve, quase igual a minha.

-EI Kagome! O que esta fazendo sentada ai?

-Tomando café! O que mais estaria fazendo sentada com um pão na mão?

-Toma café o caramba; já estamos atrasadas; vamos logo!

-Mais eu quero café!

-A gente compra alguma coisa pra vc no caminho!!!OK?

-Ta bom Ta bom

Levantei-me da cadeira e sai de casa seguindo Sango, entramos no carro da minha erma, que na verdade era meu, mas como num tenho idade pra dirigi, acabou ficando com ela.

Entrei no banco de passageiros e ele pisou fundo no acelerador, ela corre feito loca.

Olhei no relógio e vi que tínhamos 10 minutos para chegarmos a escola, paramos no meio do caminho para comprar meu café tive que come-lo no carro mesmo, coisa que minha irmã num gostou, mas tbm isso pouco me importa.

Chegamos a escola em exatamente 10 minutos. Sango parou o carro em frente do cursinho, ou seja, em frente minha escola só que as entradas são diferentes.

-Kagome anda logo! Você já esta atrasada o suficiente, e olha a porta já esta fechando.

-To indo To indo!!! Tchau sango!!!

-tchau kagome!!! Vê se num apronta nada ok?

-Ta xau.

Sai do carro tranqüila, mas infelizmente cheguei a tempo de poder entrar na minha mais nova escola.

Era uma escola bonita tenho que admitir pelo menos a frente era, tbm pela mensalidade que pago num esperava outra coisa.

Ultrapassei as portas de vidro e vi varias pessoas conversando ou entretidas com alguma besteira, mas quando essas pessoas notaram minha honorável presença aconteceu à coisa que mais odeio nessa vida, maldita hora que aceitei fazer aquele filme.

Eu sei que já mencionei, mas eu num sô famosa aqui e no mundo apenas pela patinação no gelo, na verdade é por que há quase dois anos fui convidada a estrelar um filme, e pra minha infelicidade e as implicâncias da sango acabei aceitando, terminei as gravações uns 2 meses antes da morte de minha avó, mas só foi passar a pouco tempo nos cinemas e faz umas 2 semanas que saiu de cartaz, e pra falar a verdade já tenho mais 3 propostas de filmes já aceitei fazer mais um já que pior do que tah num pode fica.

Eu já mencionei que odeio o mundo das celebridades? Pois é eu odeio sim!

De repente num piscar de olhos um amontoado de gente se formou em minha volta, uns já foram direto ao ponto pedindo autografo e dizendo que me ama outros vieram com aquelas perguntas idiotas tipo:

-Hei você é a kagome higurash? Vai estudar aqui nessa escola? Em que sala? Depois eu posso te levar pra conhecer as instalações. Que tal?

Nada respondi apenas ignorei todos e segui meu caminho para a reitoria, acertar os negócios que faltavam de minha transferência e também ver em que sala eu vou ter a honra de permanecer.

-Ah senhorita higurash é um prazer em vê-la, o diretor esta a sua espera- disse a secretaria, uma mulher muito bonita com incríveis olhos avermelhados pelo que parecia era uma yokai, Seu nome? Kagura Kinotoy. Como eu sei? Tem uma placa escrita seu nome em cima da mesa desta, logo depois esta me guiou ate a sala do diretor e voltou a seus postos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hei Ayame, você viu agora pouco?

-O que?

-Parece que aquela atriz e patinadora no gelo kagome higurash conhece?

-Claro quem num conhece ela fez o filme "Os dois lados obscuros" ela é D+ num tem ninguém que num a conheça foi o filme mais esperado do ano.

-Então parece que vc ta com muita sorte hoje!

- É? Por que?

-Porque parece que ela vai estudar aqui na escola e de acordo com a idade dela e bem provável que ela caia na nossa sala.

-UAU!!! É serio Kikio? Isso num é D+?

-Sei num e se ela ficar mais popular que eu Ayame?

-Só pensa nisso Kikio? E alem do mais você nunca foi popular!!!

-E é claro que eu sou popular e tem outra coisa pra pensa, só pq vc é uma pobre coitada insignificante, num que dizer que eu tenho que ser igual à vc neh?

-Ah pobre coitada EU???? Vê se cala a boca vai kikio!!!

-Hei garotas sobre o que estão falando? indagou um garoto alto com cabelos negro preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e com olhos levemente azuis.

-Ah miroku como vc é enxerido se mete na conversar dos outros sem pedir!!!

-Deixa ele Kikio. É que a Kikio estava falando que aquela atriz e patinadora no gelo Kagome higurash vai se mudar aqui pra escola e que tem grande chance dela cair na nossa sala. Num é ótimo miroku???

-Ótimo???? Isso é simplesmente um Maximo aquela menina é uma deusa, ela é linda, inteligente, ótima atriz...

-Hei Miroku já chega vc num acha, e ela num é nem metade disso que vc disse. Eu sou muito mais bonita que ela.

-Ah Kikio tipo vc é bonita mais é que kagome higurash é maravilhosa, ela é uma deusa. Num é Inuyasha????

-Ahn? O que?

-Aquela atriz e patinadora kagome higurash ela num é maravilhosa?

-FEH!!! Quem é essa?

-Como? Vc num conhece Kagome Higurash? ela é a maior ela é linda é uma deusa, e o melhor de tudo ela vai estudar aqui na escola!!!

Pelo jeito essa garota é uma riquinha metida a besta e vai se um saco te que agüenta ela.

Ah meu Deus finalmente alguém que me entende disse kikio ajoelhada ao chão e com as mãos levantadas.

-Num é pra tanto kikio disse inuyasha sentando novamente em sua carteira e se virando para frente.

-Silencio, por favor, turma- disse um senhor que aparentava ter uns 44 anos- desculpe por interromper sua aula professor mais tenho alguém que quero apresentar a vocês.

-Sem problema diretor Miouga, pode continuar, por favor...

-Alunos, devo avisar que este ano uma nova aluna estará conosco e já que a senhorita Tomoyo pediu transferência Kagome higurash ocupara seu lugar.

-Entre, por favor, querida!

Entrei na sala de aula e logo percebi um monte de olhos em cima de mim uns dizendo:

-Nossa é ela mesmo. Ou:

-Ela vai estudar conosco que loko!

Parei ao lado do diretor que pediu para que eu me apresentasse à sala.

Achei que pelos olhos deles num fossem necessário, mas obedeci:

-Prazer sou kagome higurash, tenho 16 anos e me mudei por motivos pessoais.

-Muito prazer srta higurash. Por favor, sente-se ali atrás do miroku.

-Tudo bem, mas quem é miroku?

-Ah sou eu aqui- disse um garoto que aparentava ser mais velho, provavelmente tinha repetido.

Inuyasha num é D+ ela vai sentar perto da gente Cara.

Feh! Tanto faz!!!

Sai do lado do diretor e me diriji até a carteira que me foi designada. Enquanto passava vi aqueles montes de olhos em cima de mim, vcs num sabem o quanto eu odiei aquilo tudo.

Sentei-me e ouvi o tal de miroku comentar com o garoto a sua frente:

-Ela é mesmo linda num é Inuyasha?

-Feh! Já vi melhores, ela num deve passar de uma filhinha de papai mimada.

Fiquei muito irritada, se num estivéssemos em uma sala de aula com certeza teria gritado, mas manti a calma e apenas sussurrei alto o bastante para que ele pudesse ouvir:

-Eu ouvi isso Hanyo- Os dois viraram para trás já que esse inuyasha estava sentado logo à frente de miroku.

-Feh! E o que me importa ouça o que quiser garota - disse aquele que atendia pelo nome de inuyasha, era um garoto muito bonito, com cabelos longos e prateados, seus olhos eram dourados da cor do sol, tinha também duas orelinhas no topo da cabeça realmente achei ele lindo, mas num demonstrei isso é lógico.

-Desculpe pelo meu amigo Inuyasha, ele é um pouco transtornado, perdeu os pais jovens e- ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas...

-TRANSTORNADO? EU MIROKU, E DESDE QUANDO EU PERDI MEUS PAIS? AFINAL DE QUE LADO ESTA...

-Sr inuyasha gostaria de compartilhar algo conosco- disse o professo de física, o qual atendia pelo nome de Toutossai.

-Num sr- disse o hanyo.

-Então, por favor, sente se em seu lugar novamente sim?

Inuyasha se sentou e logo depois do professor continuar escrevendo na lousa virou para trás e me deu um olhar mortal. O qual eu entendi como "Eu te mato depois" nada fiz apenas o encarei-o e após alguns segundos assim, dei uma pequena risada vitoriosa, ele por sua vez apenas exclamou um:

-Feh!!! E virou-se para frente.

As duas aulas seguintes se transcorreram normalmente á num ser por algumas tentativas frustrantes de alguns estudantes tentarem trocar algumas palavras comigo, eu apenas ignorei cada um deles, é parece que o único que eu troquei palavras foi com aquele hanyo maldito que atendia pelo nome de inuyasha, mas ele é tão irritante e frio, mas também é tão lindo é a gente se parece, num que eu me ache bonita mais eu sou muito irritante e fria de acordo com a Sango.

Bom havia acabado de dar o sinal para o intervalo, todos haviam saído da sala e eu continuei sentada, num estava com vontade nenhuma de sair da sala e aquele monte de pessoas viesse para cima de mim me pedindo autografo eu sei que parece exagerado, mas isso me incomoda e muito. Resolvi ficar ali mesmo sentada e estudando porque pelo que parece, eu estou atrasada, e muito num entendi nada do que o professor falo.

Todos já haviam deixado o local, peguei meu caderno e me pus a estudar, de repente alguém põe a mão em meu ombro, me viro e do de cara com uma menina de aparência muito frágil, tinha estatura mediana longos cabelos pretos e olhos amendoados, se olhasse bem ela era bem parecida comigo.

-Ola, meu nome é Rim.

-O que vc quer? perguntei totalmente indiferente.

-Te ajudar.

-Com o que, num preciso de nada.

-Precisa sim.

- Com o que?

-Vc num quer estudar? Pois então eu posso lhe ajudar!!!

-Faça como quise, mas num espere nada em troca.

-Num se preocupe num espero nada.

-Mas pq esta aqui dentro ao invés de estar lá fora com seus amigos?-perguntei olhando para meu próprio caderno, posso num admitir, mas essa garota me trás muita paz -Num vai me responde?- perguntei novamente só que dessa vez a olhei e pude perceber que ela ao ouvir essa pergunta abaixou a cabeça triste. -Se vc num quise me responde num precisa.

-Num, num é isso, é que eu num tenho muitos amigos sabe, mas num se preocupe num to querendo que vc seja minha amiga, só quero te ajudar a estudar mesmo viu, então vamos começar?

-Ótimo se quiser me ajuda fique a vontade. Mas qual é seu nome mesmo?

-É Rim, muito prazer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finalmente bateu o sinal para a saída. Sai com aquela mesma menina, Rim, acho que é esse o nome dela.

-Xau Kagome! Até amanha.- disse ela.

-Até

-KAGOMEE!!! Aqui- gritou Sango lá do outro lado da rua. Ainda bem que ela me esperou para me levar pra casa.

-Então Kagome. Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?

-Foi bom.

-Conheceu alguém?

-Claro, acho que a escola inteira, alias conheci td de uma vez, veio um monte dizendo "Oi eu sou o fulano, que sai comigo?"

-Vc entendeu o que eu quis dizer kagome.

-Tah conheci, um hanyo, um tarado e uma menina que parece se gente fina.

-Num acredito Kagome vc tah doente, pela primeira vez vi vc elogiar alguém. Essa menina deve se muito mais muito legal mesmo eim. Eu quero conhece.

-Vê se num exagera Sango.

-Tah tah e esse hanyo é bonitinho? E o tarado como é?

-Vc num toma jeito né Sango?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Oiiii pessoal eai o que acharam???? 

**Tah meio bobinha mais tamo ai neh**

**Eu peso que não esperem muito dessa fic pois é a primeira que eu escrevo ok**

**Mais eu juro que vou tentar da o melhor de mim.**

**E por favor me falem o que vcs tão achando ok**

**bjossssss**

**ah posto logo logo uns 3 dias acho**


	4. Sentimentos

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Depois desse dia um mês se passo tranqüilamente, eu e rim nos tornamos boas amigas, eu já não era aquela garota fria com ela, diferente de mim e do inuyasha arranjávamos um motivo para iniciar uma briga todo dia, já ate tinha virado rotina, tbm me tornei amiga daquele pervertido do miroku, ele no fundo é um cara bem legal mas é bem no fundo, num tinha um dia que ele não tentasse passar a mão na minha bunda, e isso sempre terminava da mesma forma, com um vermelho bem no rosto dele, olha não to falando isso porque já me acostumei a elogiar os outros é que eles se tornaram meus únicos amigos verdadeiros, os outros só tentam se aproxima de mim querendo um favor ou para sai em uma revista ou tv, ou até para pedir autógrafos de outros artistas e principalmente por causa do meu dinheiro, eles nunca pediram nada em troca, á num ser o miroku que de vez em quando pede uma coisinha , uma pequena ajuda pra ele conquista minha irmã Sango e é claro que sempre a resposta é NÃO.

Neste exato momento estou me preparando para outro incansável dia de aula e só em pensar que terei de agüentar aquele hanyo imbecil já me desanima ainda mais se é que é possível, e ainda mais agora que ele ta namorando aquela vaca, paty e idiota da Kikio, num pensem besteiras eu não estou com ciúmes do inuyasha eu apenas num suporto aquela vadia e tbm num suporto ele aquele inuyasha desprezível.

Bom como eu já disse estou me preparando para outro incansável período de aula. Logo após me trocar desço as escadas em busca da minha irmã Sango, mas por azar não a encontro em lugar algum; Q droga Sango:

-Será que essa preguiçosa ainda não acordo é melhor eu ir lá no quarto dela vê.

Caminho até o quarto dela e pra minha surpresa lá esta ela ainda deitada em sua cama.

-Sango acorda sua preguiçosa vamos já esta atrasada.

-Ah kagome?

-não papai Noel, é claro que sou eu.

-Eu não to me sentindo muito bem hoje.

Pus a mão em sua testa e na minha ao mesmo tempo e...

-Meu Deus Sango vc esta queimando em febre, rápido vamos ao hospital!!!

- não, não precisa eu estou bem vai para sua escola que vc já esta atrasada.

-Não posso deixar vc aqui nesse estado.

-Vai é uma ordem!!!

-Ta tudo bem eu vou, mas se quando eu voltar vc num estiver bem nos vamos ao hospital. OK? E eu vou mandar a Izume nossa empregada cuidar de vc certo?

-Ta bom, boa aula kagome.

-Tchau sango.

-Tchau.

Sai do quarto de minha irmã e desci as escadas

-IZUME, IZUMEEE!

-Chamou srta? -disse uma mulher com longos cabelos azuis e olhos brancos, ela era uma yokai, muito bonita por sinal.

-Sim, sim chamei, quero que cuide da sango enquanto eu estiver fora ela não esta se sentindo bem, se a febre não passar de a ela um remédio e se mesmo assim persisti ligue no meu celular. OK?

-Sim srta

-Agora pode ir

-Sim, Ah srta só mais uma coisa que q eu chame o motorista para lhe levar a escola.

- não, não é preciso.

-Mas srta é perigoso

-Nada de mais, vá cuidar da sango.

-sim srta- disse a mulher em direção as escadas.

-Ah Izume, obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

-De nada srta kagome.

Peguei minha bolsa que estava na sala de tv e rumei apressada a saída, já estava em cima da hora acho que não vou consegui chegar a tempo, devia te mandado o motorista me leva, mas agora paciência é na caminhada mesmo, dei um longo suspiro já estava à umas 3 quadras da minha casa quando abri meus olhos me dei conta que não estava só, havia cinco homens todos em volta de mim, eles eram horríveis, imundos, barbudos e muito nojentos.

-O que... Que vocês... Vocês querem de mim?

-Ora...Ora princesa vejo que facilitou nossa vida, estávamos pensando em invadir a sua mansão para poder te raptar e pedir o resgate, mas vejo que quis facilitar a nossa vida saindo de casa assim sozinha.

-E quem vcs pensam que vai pagar o regate, não tenho nem família - Ai meu Deus, agora eu to com medo, espero que eles caiam nessa e me deixem ir, maldito mundo das estrelas.

- não se faça de besta garota e nem adianta fica ai chorando nós sabemos que vc tem uma irmã mais velha, Sango estou certo? Agora rapazes peguem-na, amarrem e coloquem-na na porta malas do carro.

-Sim chefe- responderam os outros quatro em coro.

Apenas fechei os meus olhos esperando eles encostarem aquelas mãos imundas em mim e me porem naquele carro vagabundo, fiquei uns cincos segundos de olhos fechados como não senti nada tocar em mim resolvi abri meus olhos e vi os quatro bandidos recuarem, virei para trás e... não é possível é ele:

-Inu... Inuyasha.

- não ousem tocar nela seus miseráveis -dizendo isso ele se pôs em minha frente e começou a estralar os dedo pronto para começar a bater nos caras, confesso que me surpreendi quando ele disse "não ousem tocar nela seus miseráveis", mas logo cai na realidade e percebi que o inuyasha já estava acabando com todos os bandidos ali presentes, logo ele já tinha acabado de bater em todos os quatro caras, mas o chefe já estava correndo inuyasha ia atrás dele mas:

-INUYASHA- o chamei com lagrimas nos olhos estava assustada, vendo meu estado ele voltou e se ajoelhou ficando a minha altura já que a este ponto já estava caída no chão- Por favor, não me deixa sozinha, fica aqui- disse com a voz mais rouca e baixa que já consegui, mas sei que ele escutou, afinal é um hanyo.

-Calma kagome eu não vou te deixar sozinha- dizendo isso ele entrelaçou seus braços em volta do meu corpo e me envolveu em um terno abraço.

-Inuyasha, eles queria me raptar e pedir resgate depois -disse ainda entre soluços, por mais pose que eu fazia podia-se ver que eu estava assustada.

-Agora ta tudo bem, eu prometo eu vou sempre te proteger e nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha de novo. OK?

-Obri...Obrigada Inuyasha- Levantei meu rosto e me deparei com dois olhos dourados da cor-do-sol me encarando, mas estavam diferentes esse olhar ele é tão diferente dos que ele sempre fez questão de mostrar não só pra mim, com todo mundo até com a Kikio ele nunca transmitiu tanto carinho em seu olhar, estão tão pacatos demonstram uma grande ternura.

-Esta mais calma agora, pequena?

-Ahn, sim estou - "pêra ai ele me chamou de pequena, num pode ser acho que estou delirando, talvez seja eu que estou doente e não a Sango, mas é melhor deixa isso pra lá".

-Então quer ir pra casa? Eu te levo!!!

- Não. Vamos para o colégio, afinal é pra lá que você estava indo, não?

-Sim, mas não se preocupe eu te levo pra casa.

- Não é melhor não, a Sango vai ficar preocupada e ela já esta doente.

-Sango?

-Sim minha irmã!

-Ah, então vamos para o colégio. Eu levo.

Ele se levantou, me pegou no colo, coisa que me fez corar um pouco, me levou até seu carro e me pôs no banco de passageiros deu a volta no carro e se sentou ao meu lado no banco do motorista.

Desde que ele me pôs no carro nenhum de nos dois falo mais nada e aquele silencio tava me matando.

-Inuyasha!

-Hum!

-Como você pode dirigir, quero dizer você deve ter minha idade né?

-Num sei quantos anos vc tem?

-16

-Eu tenho 18, antes que você me pergunte não eu não repeti nenhuma vez de ano, é que meus pais mudam de cidade a toda hora e nisso eu e meu MEIO-irmão sesshomaru

- perdemos dois anos de estudo.

-Você tem um irmão?

- MEIO-ermão, ele é mais velho que eu começo a faculdade este ano, ele já tem vinte anos.

-Entendo - qualquer um que visse aquela cena num acreditaria, Kagome e Inuyasha conversando civilizadamente é o fim do mundo.

Não conversamos mais nada ao longo do caminho. Logo já estávamos estacionando perto do colégio, ele saiu do carro deu a volta no próprio e abriu a porta pra mim.

-Obrigada

-Parece que estamos atrasados vamos ter que entra na segunda aula.

-Acho que sim.

-Vem vamos - sem pensar ele segurou minha mão meio forte e me levou para a secretaria e como ele disse antes só poderemos entrar na segunda aula, não que eu esteja reclamando.

-Vocês poderiam esperar até dar o sinal, enquanto isso vão dar uma volta e estudar -disse kagura a secretaria, aquela com olhos vermelhos e muito bonita, a yokai.

-Esta bem -disse inuyasha -EI Kagome vamos ao jardim?

-Ta bom!

Ele voltou a me puxar pela mão e começou a andar em direção ao jardim, não sei por que, mas não fiz questão de me soltar, mas quando tudo isso acabar e tudo voltar ao normal vou ter uma boa conversa com ele, mas... Ele foi tão... Carinhoso e gentil comigo hoje, nunca tinha visto ele se comportar de tal forma.

Sem perceber abri um sorriso e parei subitamente de andar ele na mesma hora parou tbm e ficou me encarando.

-Algum problema Kagome?

-Inuyasha... - De repente em um impulso, eu me joguei nos braços do hanyo e o abracei, ele ficou surpreso na hora, mais retribuiu meu abraço, me apertando contra si e fazendo carinho em minha cabeça.

-Obrigada... Inuyasha, eu num sei o que teria feito sem vc, eu sei que a gente não é muito amigo e que eu não sou a pessoa que vc mais ama nesse mundo mais... Obrigada.

-É Hum, De nada - disse ele ainda com seus braços em volta do meu corpo - Vamos?

-Sim.

Ele voltou a pegar minha mão e seguimos em rumo ao jardim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**No jardim...**

Sentamos em baixo de uma árvore que tinha lá, uma bem grande.

-Sabe Kagome, sobre o que vc disse no corredor, de eu num gostar muito de você.

-Sei...

-Eu só queria te dizer que eu sei que tbm num sou sua pessoa favorita, mas não é que eu te odeie eu até que me divirto com as nossas brigas sem nexo.

-É até que são divertidas.

-Ah um mês quando você chego na escola e foi aquele alvoroço todo, e acho que só eu não sabia quem vc era.

-Sabe que eu adorei isso. Eu num gosto desse mundo das celebridades.

-Vc sempre deu uma de durona, mas hoje você mostro que não é tão durona assim.

-É pode ser!!! Mais você nunca foi flor que se cheire tbm, sempre implicando comigo, fechando a cara pro mundo, vc tbm me surpreendeu muito hoje. Nunca pensei que vc agiria como fez esta manha. Esperava de qualquer um menos de você.

-É mais não pense que só por isso eu passei a gostar de você, você continua a mesma pirralha irritante de antes!

-Pois fique sabendo seu idiota que minha opinião a seu respeito num mudou em nada, você continua sendo o mesmo hanyo idiota de sempre... Ta talvez só um pouquinho melhor.

-É acho que posso dizer o mesmo, é mentira minha opinião aumento bastante a seu favor. Por que vc sempre se mostro tão fria, quando na verdade ñ é tanto assim?

-Desde que meus pais morreram eu nunca mais fui a mesma, eu acho que você é a terceira pessoa que eu to falando assim, sem esconder eu mesma...

-E quem foram às outras duas?

-Minha irmã e a Rim, talvez o miroku mas, não o miroku num, definitivamente. E vc inuyasha pq é assim sempre mal humorado, até com sua namorada?

-Nem sempre eu sou mal humorado, agora eu não to, mas esse é meu jeito goste ou não.

E com a Kikio é um caso a parte eu não sou mal humorado com ela mais tbm num sou assim, como agora. Com ela é mais um lance físico saco?

-Ah entendo, então vc não gosta da kikio só que "cata" ela?

-Quem disse eu amo a kikio, ela pode se fresca i tudo mais no fundo ela só precisa que alguém goste dela. E alem do mais não é qualquer que gosta de um hanyo neh!

-Eu não entendi.

-Você sabe todos odeiam os yokais e os hanyos também, é muito difícil achar alguém como vocês, que não se importam com o que eu sou, para falar a verdade no começo eu achei que você implicava comigo por isso, mas depois eu pude ver que era o seu jeito mesmo, quer dizer até hoje.

-Ah! Acho que posso dizer que também sofri um pouco de preconceito.

-Por quê?

-Meu pai e minha mãe foram um dos maiores criminosos daqui do Japão, mas estes foram mortos em um confronto com a policia, e eu e minha irmã assistimos tudo, foi muito triste e lógico que nem eu e nem Sango sabíamos da "profissão" de meus pais. Depôs disso ninguém mais se aproximava de mim ou de minha irmã, pelo fato de sermos filhas de bandido, fomos morar com a vovó e o vovô, mas o vovô morreu pouco tempo depois, minha avó entro em depressão e a responsabilidade foi toda para mim e Sango mais minha avó também não resistiu e acabou por falecer 2 anos depois e desde então vivemos somente eu e Sango. Isso quando não temos que nos apresentar a policia, eles acham que a gente herdo os negócios da família.

-Nossa que história, eu achei que minha vida era difícil, mas agora eu vejo que ela foi moleza comparada a sua. Mais Kagome o que você acha da gente dar uma trégua?

-Eu adoraria...

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(num sei como se faz um sinal de escola, mas imaginem o da sua)

"Fala sério quando a gente se diverte a aula passa voando, pois é pela primeira vez eu estava me divertindo e ainda por cima com ele, inuyasha. Depois da nossa conversa super animada nos divertimos muito, até jogamos vôlei".

-Vamos, já bateu o sinal kagome - disse se levantando e estendendo sua mão para mi ajudar.

-Obrigada - disse aceitando sua mão.

Andamos calmamente em direção a nossa temível sala de aula, o professor havia acabado de sair entramos, inuyasha foi à frente logo depois eu entrei.

-Kagomeeeee o que faz aqui - disse rim pulando em cima de mim - por que chegou só na segunda aula?

-Ai rim isso dói sabia? É que eu tive uns probleminhas hoje de manha a caminho da escola.

-E você inuyasha o que aconteceu? - perguntou miroku, mas antes que inuyasha pudesse responder aquela vaca da Kikio apareceu e pulou em cima dele.

-Oi meu amor - disse Kikio já em cima de inuyasha depositando vários beijos por toda sua face - Eu... Já... Estava... Com... Saudades... - disse fazendo pausas entre as palavras para depositar um beijo na face do hanyo. Pela cara que ele fazia daqui a exatamente 5 segundos ele iria explodir que ver? 5...4...3...2...1.

-JÁ CHEGA KIKIO - Disse inuyasha, ou melhor, berro inuyasha no mesmo momento em que a jogava em cima de Ayame - Cuide dela Ayame ela esta ficando cada vez mais maluca - completo inuyasha.

-Mas então inuyasha o que foi que aconteceu? - miroku refez a pergunta.

-Nada que te interesse miroku!

-Nossa que grosseria!

-Feh!!!

-Ola turma - disse uma mulher já meio idosa com cabelos brancos preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo - Sou sua nova professora de física, meu nome é Kaede Yanohito, prazer!!!- exclamou a mulher sentando em sua mesa e começando a folhear os papéis.

-E por favor, que é Inuyasha Taisho?

-Eu, porque algum problema? - disse inuyasha se levantando.

-Ah sim, você poderia ir lá na diretoria o sr Myouga esta a sua espera.

-Sim - disse inuyasha se retirando da sala de aula.

Enquanto isso:

-Ayame você viu só, o inuyasha e aquela atriz de quinta chegaram juntos!

-Num viaja Kikio foi só coincidência - exclamou ayame quase deitada e sua carteira batendo o lápis na mesa.

-É claro que não foi coincidência, aquela cobra ta querendo dar o bote e pegar o meu inuyasha pra ela.

-Num viaja Kikio, aqueles dois se odeiam, quando eles se derem bem vc pode se considerar popular.

-Pêra ai Ayame você ta dizendo que aqueles dois estão se dando bem?

-Ai Kikio como vc é burra, não sei como eu te agüento ainda, alias não sei como o inuyasha te agüenta, ninguém merece...

Depois disso a aula de física se transcorreu normalmente, a não ser que essa nova professora era tediante.

Havia acabado de dar o sinal, a professora se retirou da sala e logo após Inuyasha entrou, pude perceber que ele entrou um pouco deprimido, estava com a cabeça baixa passou reto por todo mundo se sentou em sua carteira e se debruçou sobre seus braços. Miroku olhou para mim e para rim que demos apenas os ombros em sinal de que num sabemos de nada, Kikio também estava olhando o namorado, miroku ficou meio receoso, mas resolveu perguntar assim mesmo:

-Inuyasha o que esta acontecendo, o que o sr myouga disse?

-Eu gostaria que quando desse o sinal para o intervalo vocês cinco esperassem um pouco que eu gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas OK? - disse inuyasha levantando sua cabeça da carteira e nos encarando.

Rim, Ayame, Miroku e Kikio responderam um 'tudo bem' em coro, eu nada respondi parece que ele percebeu, ele apenas me olhou esperando minha resposta.

-Ta - disse me virando para frente e encarando a lousa, ele por sua vez voltou a depositar sua cabeça sobre a mesa.

**0****o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oiii eai o que estão achando da fic, tah bem simplisinha mais eu to tentando.**

**Eu particularmente achei que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mais resolvo postar pq se não vou acabar apagando tudo, então tah ai ok?? **

**Miih.******E então o que acho, melhoro um pouco, é o maldito vicio do msn T.T.

Mas por favor eu peço que continue me dando cada vez mais dicas ok

Brigadinha e espero que tenha gostado ok.

**Kagura-Lari ****** Posteiiiiiiii eai o que você acho???Espero que tenha gostado...

Posto em menos de 1 semana ok 

**Bejinhoos. **

**E deixem reviws ok, me ajudam muito.**


	5. Um convite inesperado!

O sinal do intervalo havia acabado de tocar, todos na sala já haviam saído até o professor.

Kikio, Ayame, Miroku e Rim levantaram da carteira indo em direção ao Inuyasha. Eu resolvi ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer dali mesmo onde eu estava da minha carteira afinal são duas atrás da dele.

-Então inuyasha o que você tinha de tão importante assim pra nos contar - perguntou miroku se sentando na carteira à frente do inuyasha.

-Bom é que quando eu cheguei na sala do Sr Myouga encontrei lá meus pais , e meu meio irmão - ele fez uma pausa ele realmente parecia muito triste, mas antes que ele continuasse a falar ele virou-se para poder me encarar mas logo voltou a abaixar a cabeça, mais ainda estava virado em minha direção.

-Kagome você... Se lembra quando eu te disse que meus pais mudam de cidade a toda hora?

-Lembro.

- Meu pai recebeu uma oferta de emprego melhor, e hoje eles vieram aqui vê se conseguiam transferir minha bolsa de estudos para Nagoya, a gente vai te que se muda pra lá hoje mesmo, logo depois que eu sai da escola - completo ele ainda com a cabeça para baixo.

-E a faculdade do seu meio-irmão? - perguntei com um tom meio que desinteressado, mas... na verdade eu num queria que ele fosse embora, sem percebe ele se tornou uma pessoa importante pra mim num conseguia imaginar um dia sem brigar com ele e principalmente depois do que ele fez hoje pra mim.

-Ele vai tranca a matricula já que ele num conseguiu transferência.

-Entendo.

-Meu amoooooooooor - disse Kikio se jogando em cima de inuyasha, ela já esta ate chorando, ou melhor, já estava até fingindo estar chorando.

-Mas inuyasha isso é realmente serio você só ficou aqui pouco mais de meio ano!!!

-É sim!!!

-Por que você num fica aqui com seu irmão?- pergunto miroku ainda sentado enquanto Kikio ainda fingia chorar em cima de inuyasha, aquilo estava realmente me irritando.

-Porque a casa que a gente mora é alugada e vamos ter que devolve-la hoje mesmo.

-Ah entendo - murmurou miroku parecendo decepcionado.- Você sabe que eu moro em um uma casa pequena, senão eu te oferecia para morar lá.

-Eu sei miroku

-Inuyasha - chamei ainda parecendo desinteressada, ele virou-se para poder me encarar - Então você e seu irmão num ficam porque num tem onde morar?

-Acho que sim porquê?

-Bom é que se você quiser você e seu irmão podem passar uma temporada lá em casa, afinal eu moro sozinha com minha erma Sango...

-E que irmã ela tem - disse miroku para inuyasha.

-Como eu ia dizendo miroku, eu moro sozinha com minha irmã em uma casa gigante. Então se vocês quiserem, o que me diz?

-Perai Kagome você ta falando serio, você vai deixar eu e meu meio irmão morar na sua casa por um tempo? Você num deve ta se sentindo bem - disse ele pondo sua mão em minha testa.

-Estou ótima - respondi tirando a mão dele de cima de mim - Então aceita ou num?

-Garota escuta aqui eu sei que você ta querendo roubar o inuyasha de mim, mas escuta aqui você não vai conseguir nada e é lógico que ele não vai aceitar - dizendo isso ela se põe entre mim e o inuyasha que a essa altura já estava de pé em minha frente, eu continuava sentada.

-Num Kikio eu num quero roubar o inuyasha de você.

-Mas kagome você tem certeza que a gente pode morar lá?

-Tenho sim, mas num se engane inuyasha eu num estou fazendo isso pq gosto de você eu só quero retribuir o favor de hoje de manha e também inuyasha... você num poderia partir sem cumprir a promessa de hoje de manha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

-Inuyasha eles queriam me pegar.

-Calma, calma já passo ta tudo bem agora, num se preocupe eu prometo sempre te protege e nunca mais te deixa sozinha,

-Obri...Obrigada Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 fim do flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neste momento eu abaixei a cabeça e senti ele me abraçar forte e acariciar minha nuca.

-Obrigado Kagome eu juro que aconteça o que acontecer eu vou cumprir minha promessa.

-Obrigada – disse me soltando dele.

-Ma... Mas o que pensa que esta fazendo abraçando essa vadia, eu num sei se vc se lembra, mas você é MEU namorado!!!

-Olha Kikio eu acho que num tem nenhum problema em abraça uma amiga e outra coisa Kikio nunca, nunca mais xingue a Kagome quando eu estiver por perto e respondendo a sua ultima afirmação eu num sei como ainda sou seu namorado.

-Mas inuyasha você vai aceitar o convite da srta kagome?- pergunto miroku interferindo na briga que ia começa.

-Num miroku e claro que ele num vai aceitar - disse kikio.

-Num Kikio pelo contrario eu vou aceitar sim.

-O... O QUE? É claro que você num vai!

-Claro que vo.

- Ótimo então -disse fazendo todos prestarem atenção em mim - quando a aula acabar a agente passa na sua casa você arruma as malas e a gente vai ok?

-Ta bom!

-Ah escuta vocês também num gostariam de ir com a gente, é que hoje eu to de folga então eu pensei se vocês num queriam ir lá em casa vê um filme ou sei lá?

-Eu vo – disseram miroku e Rim juntos.

-Eu também – disse Ayame.

-Eu num vo deixa você sozinha com o inuyasha.

-Faça como quiser Kikio, mas tempo pra fica sozinha com ele é que num vai falta, afinal você num vai morar lá - disse me virando e indo em direção a porta - vamos Rim?

-Espera Kagome eu vo com você, eu também - disseram miroku e inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

O resto da aula se transcorreu normalmente, a num ser por algumas tentativas frustradas de ataque de ciúmes da Kikio, e o que me impressiona é que o inuyasha num liga a mínima manda ela ir se ferrar, até que eu to começando a simpatizar com ele.

Agora estamos todos na minha limusine indo em direção a casa do inuyasha.

-Chegamos é logo ali naquele prédio amarelo pode parar aqui mesmo - disse inuyasha se referindo a um prédio meio velho amarelo com mais ou menos uns 13 andares, num tem porteiro nem nada, é parece que vai se difícil para o inuyasha se acostuma com a vida de agora em diante comigo, ele vive de modo bem humilde.

-Vamos kagome - ele disse saindo de dentro do carro.

-E por que eu tenho que ir?

-Por que sim, vamos logo - ele começou a me puxar para fora do caro.

-Ta bom, Ta bom to indo.

-Hei inuyasha por que ela tem que ir com você, num precisa eu mesma vo - disse Kikio já pronta para sair do meu carro.

-Num Kikio ela vai, afinal e na casa dela que eu vou morar e meus pais vão querer fala com ela também, então vamos kagome - ele pegou na minha mão e voltou a me arrasta.

-Eu to indo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Ah Inuyasha, que bom que chegou a gente tem que ta lá no aeroporto em duas horas e meia - disse uma mulher com aparência jovem, longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de avelãs assim como os meus.

-Mãe calma, essa daqui é Kagome higurash uma colega de classe.

- Inuyasha...Inuyasha, você num tem jeito mesmo sempre com mulheres humanas, eu sei, mas trás uma logo agora que a gente ta saindo e num tem tempo pra isso - disse um homem com longos fios brancos assim como os de inuyasha só que mais lisos e os olhos eram dourados da cor do sol era incrível a semelhança entre eles, os olhos poderiam ser da mesma cor só que o desse homem mostra grande tristeza enquanto o do inuyasha tem um brilho especial, mas como ele é lindo ate parece um deus grego só que esse homem é um yokai completo, mas isso num vem ao caso.

-Num é nada disso que você ta pensando sesshoumaru e mãe eu quero que me desculpe, mas dessa vez eu num vou viajar com a senhora eu vo fica aqui em Tókio, a Kagome me ofereceu a casa dela pra mim fica pelo menos até acabar o ano.

- Isso é verdade querida?

- É sim eu ofereci.

- Mais o inuyasha num vai te atrapalhar?

- Não senhora de modo algum, e eu estou convidando também o sesshoumaru, claro se ele quiser! O inuyasha disse que você estava fazendo faculdade e que não conseguiu transferência.

-Izaoy querida deixe-os ficar, eles já sofreram muito tendo que mudar de cidade a toda hora - disse um homem de longos cabelos prateados iguais aos de sesshoumaru só que presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, também parecia ser um yokai completo.

-Obrigado papai - murmurou inuyasha - E quanto à você sesshoumaru vem ou num pra casa da kagome?

-Sesshoumaru meu filho seria bom que você aceitasse o convite da srta kagome para pelo menos terminar esse ano de faculdade já que num conseguiu transferência.

-Tem razão pai, hei garota vou aceitar seu convite.

- Kagome...

-O que?

-Kagome. Meu nome é kagome e num garota.

-Q seja!

-Então ta tudo certo, vou esperar os dois lá fora, pra vocês poderem se despedir em paz. Com licença senhora, foi um prazer conhece-la.

-O prazer é todo meu querida - disse Izaoy me dando dois beijinhos no rosto.

-Muito obrigado srta por tudo que você fez pelos nossos filhos.

-Num tem que agradece sr Taisho.

-A gente já desse Kagome.

-Tudo bem vou esperar no carro - disse apertando a mão do pai de inuyasha e me retirando do apt.

Num demorou muito para que os dois deuses gregos descessem.

-Escuta Kagome quem é ele? - sussurrou Rim em meu ouvido.

-Gente este aqui é o Sesshoumaru o irmão do inuyasha.

-**MEIO-irmão** - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Que seja vamos logo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Chegamos é aqui - disse apontando para uma mansão de cor branca e um jardim maravilhoso e enorme na frente.

-É... É aqui que você mora Kagome? - pergunto inuyasha já de boca meio aberta, enquanto sesshoumaru num demonstro surpresa nem nada.

-É sim eu moro aqui - disse saindo do carro e sendo seguida pelos outros seis, apenas o miroku e a rim num babaram pela minha humilde casa, afinal eles já haviam vindo aqui.

Logo já estávamos dentro da casa se eles estavam babando antes eu num sei dize o que eles tão fazendo agora.

-Izume, Izume.

-Sim srta chamou?

-Chamei sim, você poderia arrumar os quartos dois e três, por favor, vamos ter visita por tempo indeterminado. Ah e Izume a Sango melhorou?

-Eu já a mediquei, mas ela ainda esta com febre e se sente fraca.

-Tudo bem eu vou lá vê-la, Miroku mostre aos outros onde a sala de cinema enquanto eu vou ver a Sango.

-Tudo bem.

Sai da sala de entrada e subi as escadas correndo bati na porta três vezes.

-Entra - ouvi uma voz gritar com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Sango você esta melhor?

-To sim só um pouco fraca.

-E a febre?

-Acho que já passo!

-Deixa-me ver - pus a mão na testa dela - é parece que ta passando.

-Ah K-chan você ta com visita?

-É verdade, você lembra que eu te falei do inuyasha?

-Aquele hanyo metido que você num suporta?

-Esse mesmo, bom ele e o irmão dele vão morar aqui por algum tempo, depois eu te explico melhor, eu vou descer por que o pessoal ta todo lá em baixo, falando nisso você também num quer descer pra ver um filme com a gente?

-Quem ta lá em baixo?

-Rim, Ayame, Kikio, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

-O miroku ta lá em baixo?

-Ta sim

-Então eu vou, me ajuda a me trocar e passar uma maquiagem por que eu to parecendo muito pálida e cheia de olheiras.

-Ta tudo mas com uma condição, se quando eles forem embora você ainda num estiver melhor por completo a gente vai pro médico.

-Ta K-chan você ate parece minha mãe ninguém fala que eu sou a mais velha. Kagome fale a verdade, eu só te do trabalho neh?

-Claro que num Sango. Eu num sei o que faria se num tivesse você comigo. Agora vamos logo.

Num demorou nem 10 minutos para que Sango ficasse pronta, logo descemos.

-Então já escolheram o filme? - Entrei na sala com a sango apoiada em mim.

-Ainda num tem tantos vem cá escolhe também - Rim se virou e me encarou e logo viu sango

-Oh ola Sango, já esta melhor?

-Ola Rim, estou bem melhor.

-Ola Sangozinha tem certeza que esta bem?

-Eu estou ótima miroku.

-Sente aqui Sango, Ah já ia me esquecendo este é o inuyasha e o sesshoumaru nossos hospedes e essas são Ayame e Kikio.

-Ola prazer - disse sango

-Ola - respondeu Ayame

-Mas eai vão escolhe o filme ou não.

-Pare de resmunga e vem escolhe o filme você mesmo inuyasha.

-Eu vo mesmo miroku e depois num reclama por que vai te que assiste ao filme que eu escolhe.

-Hei gente que tal assiste esse aqui ó - disse pegando um filme de minha bolsa.

-Da aqui eu vou ver - disse kikio pegando o filme de minha mão - Vamos ver Clint Stwood apresenta "Magic Ocean" um filme cheio de amor, intrigas e suspense estrelando Kagome Higurash como Dalila e Rodrigo Santoro como Daniel.

-Kagome por que você num me contou que você contracenou com o Rodrigo Santoro - perguntou rim com os olhos brilhando.

-Num achei que fosse importante.

-Espera ai garota por que a gente assistiria um filme que você atuou, só por que estamos na sua casa, que que você ta achando eim?

-Num to achando nada Kikio só dei a idéia por que eu terminei de grava há 1 semana e fico tudo pronto ontem esse é o primeiro dvd do mundo, vai estréia no cine daqui a um mês, mas num precisa assisti esse, esse outro aqui também é bem legal - disse pegando um dvd que tinha lá na prateleira pra fala a verdade nem o nome eu li, mas ela tem razão eles num iriam assiste um filme que eu atuo principalmente o inuyasha.

-Daqui - disse inuyasha retirando o dvd da mão da Kikio - Miroku põe esse da Kagome.

-Inuyasha pq você sempre faz o que essa menina quer, eu já disse você tem que ficar do meu lado, afinal você é meu namorado e num dela.

-Kikio me da um tempo, eu só quero ver um filme e sobre ser seu namorado a gente conversa depois, agora cala a boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Hello minna-san**

**Demorei pra posta?Acho que sim neh**

**MariInha**------------------**Fico muitooooooooo feliz que você tah gostando, muito, muito**

**Intão demorei???**

**Também gostei da idéia de mudar as personalidades das personagens, só que a kagome fico estranha neh...**

**Mas pode ter certeza q ela vai mudar..**

**Bejuuuuuuus **

**Ah é continue acompanhando plis**

**Miih--------- fico feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando a fic**

**Esse cato do inu vai termina logo logo e de vez**

**HAHAHAHAHA risada maléfica**

**Algo grave? Acho que não, mas quem sabe é só da a idéia**

**Tem razão o inu e a kagome sempre adoraram briga, da aquele climinha **

**haushauhsuah**

**bejuuuuuuus**

**Posto logo logo**

**E como dizem, faça uma criança feliz**

**DEIXEM REVIWS OK**

**Pra quem ta escrevendo a primeira fic, uma reviw sempre da mais animo pra continuar**

**Será que minha fica ta tão ruim assim???**

**Bom beijinhos**

**t.t**

**Até logooooooooo**


	6. Filme e uma pitada de diversão!

**No cap anterior...**

**-Espera ai garota por que a gente assistiria um filme que você atuou, só por que estamos na sua casa, que que você ta achando eim?**

**-Num to achando nada Kikio só dei a idéia por que eu terminei de grava há 1 semana e fico tudo pronto ontem esse é o primeiro dvd do mundo, vai estréia no cine daqui a um mês, mas num precisa assisti esse, esse outro aqui também é bem legal - disse pegando um dvd que tinha lá na prateleira pra fala a verdade nem o nome eu li, mas ela tem razão eles num iriam assiste um filme que eu atuo principalmente o inuyasha.**

**-Daqui - disse inuyasha retirando o dvd da mão da Kikio - Miroku põe esse da Kagome.**

**-Inuyasha pq você sempre faz o que essa menina quer, eu já disse você tem que ficar do meu lado, afinal você é meu namorado e num dela.**

**-Kikio me da um tempo, eu só quero ver um filme e sobre ser seu namorado a gente conversa depois, agora cala a boca.**

**Cap 06---- Um filme e uma pitada de diversão !!!**

-Bom já que está tudo certo eu vou buscar as pipocas- disse me levantando.

-Pode deixa srta eu mesma trago as pipocas – disse Izume entrando na sala- Ah sim e os quartos já estão prontos.

-Obrigada Izume, logo após o filme eu os levo até lá.

-Sim srta com licença.

Não demorou nem 10 minutos para que Izume chegasse com 1 vasilha de pipoca para cada dupla, esta entregou uma a Sango e Miroku, outra para Kikio e Inuyasha, outra para Rim e Ayame e por fim uma para eu comer junto com o Sesshoumaru, só que eu levei a melhor, sabe porque? Por que o sesshoumaru não quis pipocaa e eu muito esperta comi tudo sozinha.

Escuta vocês podem me chamar de loca, pirada do que vocês quiserem, mas durante o filme tenho certeza que o Inuyasha dava umas olhadinhas em mim, umas três vezes pra fala a verdade, será que ele está com ciúmes do irmão? Não, não impossível não pense besteiras Kagome, alias o Inuyasha ama a Kikio, e porque ele teria ciúmes do sesshoumaru, ele parece ser tão frio e calculista mais ao mesmo tempo ele é tão lindo, parece um Deus grego e esse olhar de dar arrepios em qualquer pessoa, cara ele é muito sexi mais tirando isso ele é bem normalzinho sem sal nem açúcar não queria um cara assim nem como amigo, acredita que ele fico o filme todo calado, já Miroku e Sango pareciam estar se divertindo até a hora que o Miroku passa a mão na bunda de Sango ele leva um bom tapa ela jamais permitira tal coisa, totalmente o contrario de Kikio que esta mesma punha a mão do Inuyasha em suas pernas e posso dizer até em seu ponto intimo ela fazia questão que ele tocasse, ele lógico tava adorando não fazia menção nenhuma de tirar sua mão dali, afinal é homem e a Kikio pode num ter nada por dentro, mas por fora e bem atraente.

O filme havia acabado de acabar e...

-Ahhh Kagome você tava maravilhosa e o filme é D+, nunca vi história melhor.

-É Kagome dessa vez você se superou a Rim tem razão você tava maravilhosa né inuyasha? - pergunto miroku se levantando e retirando o filme do aparelho de dvd.

-Num é dos piores – murmurou inuyasha.

-É o pior filme que eu já vi, nem sei por que você é famosa nem atua sabe!!!

-Se você acha Kikio, num estou a fim de discutir com gente inferior a mim.

-HUMPF - foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu responde.

-Que horas são Kagome?

-4:00 miroku pq?

-Ainda é cedo o que podemos fazer agora?

-Eu tenho que ir embora já.

-Tão cedo Ayame?

-Sim rim, você vem Kikio?

-Claro, não agüento ficar mais um minuto na casa dessa vadia.

-Que sabe Kikio já vai tarde, assim eu e o inu vamos poder ficar sozinhos - disse me aproximando dele o abraçando e passando meu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do hanyo, pude perceber que ele corou com o movimento, mas num tardou a esboçar um sorriso malicioso, me segurou pela cintura e me apertou contra o seu peito, agora foi minha vez de corar, mas continuei com o joguinho vendo que a Kikio já tava vermelha de raiva.

-Inu...Inuyasha o que pensa que esta fazendo com essa galinha? Eu sempre soube que você queria roubar o inuyasha de mim.

-Pois é Kikio e parece que eu consegui não. Amor vamos lá pra cima eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

-Ele me aperto mais contra seu peito o que fez com que nossas faces ficassem incrivelmente perto, senti meu rosto corar enquanto fitava aqueles orbes dourado, cheios de vida e com um brilho todo especial, com um movimento inesperado ele selou seus lábios nos meus eu me assustei no começo mas correspondi o beijo entreabri a boca dando passagem pra ele aprofundar o beijo, senti sua língua vasculhar cada canto da minha boca e eu respondi da mesma forma.Quando o beijo finalmente cessou por falta de ar inuyasha e eu continuamos no fitando em silencio, mas este foi quebrado.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo sua vaca pare de seduzir meu inuyasha – de repente Kikio veio para cima de mim, fiquei muito tempo perdida naquele olhar da cor do sol, quando percebi Kikio já estava terrivelmente perto por mais que eu seja forte num conseguirei impedi-la a tempo, droga pra que serviu aquelas aulas de arte marcial então Ah é foi pra fazer o filme, mas agora não vamos fala disso estou prestes a apanhar da Kikio, mas para meu espanto ela parou antes mesmo de chegar até mim isso por que...

-O que pensa que esta fazendo idiota - disse kikio tentando se soltar dele.

-SESSHOUMARU PQ FEZ ISSO – gritou inuyasha.

-O que foi inuyasha era pra ter deixado ela bater na sua namoradinha?

-Não, não era, mas pode deixa sesshoumaru que da kagome cuido eu.

-Muito obrigado aos dois mais quem disse que eu iria apanha dessa ai, eu sei muito bem me defende sozinha!

-Hei garota!

-Eu já disse é KA-GO-ME e não garota.

-Que seja, onde fica o meu quarto? Estou cansado.

-Ah ta ! – disse me livrando dos braços do hanyo – Tirem-na daqui – Ordenei a alguns seguranças que se encontravam ali perto no portão observando a discussão. – Sango, Rim, Miroku me esperem um pouco eu já desço e Tchau Ayame ate amanha! Vamos?

Subimos as escadas em silencio sem comentar nada do ocorrido há poucos segundos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso na sala...

-Uau!!! Que beijão eim, depois dessa não quero nem vê o que ta rolando lá em cima! Ou melhor EU QUERO SIIIIIM, Sango onde é o quarto do inuyasha?

-Miroku seu hentai, vê se cala essa boca.

-Verdade Miroku, mais duvido que a Kikio volte a falar com o Inuyasha depois dessa.

-Ah não duvide Rim.

-Mudando de assunto. Miroku, Rim escuta vocês não querem da um pulo na piscina? Pq parece que a K-chan vai demorar um pouco lá em cima!

-Num vai da não Sango eu num tenho biquíni!

-Ah Rim isso num é problema eu te empresto um meu, e Miroku tem algumas sungas aqui!

-Acho melhor num Sango a Kagome disse que você esta doente e num é bom você entra na água.

-Mais Miroku eu já to bem melhor.

-Não.

-Ta ta eu prometo que não vou entra na piscina.

-Assim ta bom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sesshoumaru aqui é o seu quarto.

-Ótimo, com licença – disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto e batendo a mesma na nossa cara.

-Inuyasha o seu é esse aqui – disse andando até o 1° quarto do corredor do 2° andar. Abri a porta ele logo entrou em seu novo quarto e eu o segui até dentro deste.

-É... Nada mal Kagome!

-Ah sim é um dos melhores quartos da casa.

-Não eu não estava falando do quarto e sim da sua atuação...

-Ah aquilo, eu quero que me desculpe, eu fiquei com raiva da kikio e quis provoca-la me desculpe por te envolver nisso – disse abaixando a cabeça afinal tava errado ele gosta dela e agora ela vai quere terminar com ele por minha causa e que vê agora vem à bronca!

-Num precisa!

-O que? – pêra ai eu ouvi bem eu pensei que ele iria aproveita o momento que a gente ta sozinho pra me matar parti meu corpo em pedacinhos por num saco de lixo e me joga no mar é melhor ele repiti.

-Se desculpar num precisa, alias me fez um grande favor já tava procurando um modo de me livra dela faz tempo, ela gruda mais que cola entende?

-Mais você disse que a amava.

-Revi meus conceitos.

-Bom então todo esse teatrinho foi útil afinal, na verdade tava pensando em vários meios que você usaria pra me matar.

-Na verdade eu também pensei em vários meios de te matar mais ai caiu à fixa e vi que era uma chance perfeita de terminar com a kikio. – ele sentou na cama e começou a olhar o local.

-É um bom quarto num acha? – perguntei também dando umas olhadinhas pelo quarto só agora havia percebido que nunca nem cheguei a entra nele nem sei pq eu mobiliei! Ah lembrei Sango lógico.

-É serve e onde você dorme?

-Por que? Ta pensando em mi ataca a noite é inuyasha?

-Cala a boca pirralha.

-Eu tenho um quarto aqui do lado do seu mais eu costumo dormir lá fora.

-Lá fora?

-É lá na casa da piscina eu me sinto mais à vontade.

-Você tem piscina aqui?

-Tem sim piscina, quadras, academia tem tudo aqui. Vem!

-Onde?

-Vou te mostra a casa! Ah e você têm roupa de banho na sua mala?

-Acho que sim pq?

-Depois que eu te mostra à casa que tal tomar um banho de piscina, o Miroku e a Rim já caíram na água – disse olhando pela janela do quarto do hanyo e avistando os dois na água, enquanto a sango tava sentada em uma das cadeiras de praia que tem lá, "pelo menos eu posso confia no miroku para cuidar da sango".

-Ta espera ai que eu vou lá no banheiro me troca.

-Num precisa i no banheiro eu vou lá vê se o seu irmão num quer ir.

-Pode i só que eu duvido que ele abra a porta.

-Vou tentar se ele num quisé i o problema é dele – me virei e sai do quarto, andei até o quarto de sesshoumaru e bati na porta.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu Kagome – ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos provavelmente ele esperava que eu fosse embora e é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

-Pode entrar – ouvi uma voz fria falar do quarto, fui em frente e entrei, me deparei com ele virado de costas arrumando suas coisas no armário.

-O quer além de me incomodar?

-Só queria saber se você num quer ir com a gente conhecer a casa – perguntei, mas até já esperava a resposta que veria a seguir.

-Sim

-O que?

-Sim eu vou, além de intrometida é surda garota?

-Escuta garoto quando você vai aprende o meu nome?

-Eu já sei o seu nome.

-E quando você vai aprende a usa-lo?

-Quando me der vontade.

-Ai já vou indo, quando terminar desça a gente vai espera-lo lá em baixo.

-Ta agora pode sair

-Eu já vou idiota. Ah você tem roupa de banho?

-Pra que?

-Depois que eu mostra a casa à gente vai pra piscina.

-Eu disse que iria conhece a casa e num ir a uma festa da piscina.

-HUMPF, faça como quiser – me virei e me retirei do quarto batendo a porta com tudo. O Inuyasha já estava fora do quarto ele trajava um short vermelho com listra branca nas laterais e uma regata também vermelha deixando assim a mostra seus fortes braços, sem duvida ele tinha o corpo perfeito.

-Eu disse, ele num quis ir ne?

-Num ele vai

-O...O que? Como você conseguiu isso?

-Acho que xingando e brigando com ele. Ele já vai descer, me espere lá em baixo vou por um biquíni e já volto. – Entrei no meu quarto e pus o biquíni que mais gostava este era azul e com pequenas miçangas prateadas, era muito simples mais porem muito bonito e também valorizava os meus seios, pus uma saia de seda preta por cima da parte de baixo e sai assim.

Cheguei na sala de entrada e os dois irmãos já estavam a minha espera, sesshoumaru trajava um shorts branco com listras azuis e uma camiseta de manga curta branca também.

-Vamos? – Eles responderam um sim com a cabeça e me seguiram, mostrei a cozinha, sala de jantar, sala de estar, de cinema e muitos outros lugares dentro da casa, fora da casa mostrei a praça com chafariz, a quadra tem até uma pista de skate pequena mais tem, mostrei o lugar mais lindo da casa o jardim com muitas flores de todas as cores e tipos, tinha também uma balança no meio do jardim, saindo de lá fomos para o único lugar que faltava a piscina – Aqui esta a piscina, pronto já mostrei a casa inteira agora quem quisé ir pra piscina fique a vontade.

-Kagome vem a água esta ótima – gritou rim lá da piscina.

-Já vou – me afastei dor irmãos e fui em direção a onde miroku tentava convencer sango a num entra na água.

-Da pra falar pro seu amigo me deixa em paz e cuida da vida dele que eu quero entra na água. Ele parece o meu pai.

-Então que bom que temos ele pra cuidar da gente, e alem do mais ele ta certo você tem a vida inteira pra entra na piscina.

-HUMPF – resmungou ela deitando em uma das cadeiras de praia perto da piscina.

Tirei minha saia e percebi alguns olhares em cima de mim, do inuyasha pra ser mais exata.

-Kagome vem logo – rim já estava em cima de uma das plataformas pronta pra pula.

-Me espera rim – corri até ela – vamos apostar corrida até o outro lado?

-Ta bom só eu ganho.

-Vamos ver.

-Eu também vo – disse inuyasha tirando a camisa e se pondo na plataforma ao meu lado.

-inuyasha seu irmão não vem? – perguntou rim

-Acho que não alias já foi um milagre ele te saído do quarto e vindo até aqui, mas se quise tenta vai em frente.

-Escuta Kagome vai lá vê se ele num quer vir!

-Eu num ele que se dane e se esta tão interessada vá você!!!

-Mas K-chan por favor...

-Droga ta ta eu vo mas para de me olhar assim ok? – desci da plataforma q estava "Droga pq eu tenho que falar com aquele insuportável, grosso, frio se ele num gosta de ninguém problema é dele, mas vamos lá". Fiz minha melhor cara, tentei abri um sorriso e fui lá...

-O que você quer agora garota?

-Vamos para a piscina a água esta ótima

-Como você sabe se ainda nem entro na água?

-HUMPF, você gosta de corta o barato dos outros ne?

-Num só o seu.

-Ta, ta mais você vai aposta corrida com a gente ou num?

-Não.

-Ah então ta, já que o grande sesshoumaru tem medo de perde pra mim tudo bem! ¬¬'

-Onde você quer chegar garota?

-Eu? Nenhum lugar não

-Você é irritante!

-Obrigada você também – Ele saiu andando de onde estava – Aonde vai?

-Pra piscina algum problema?

-Não mais você disse que num iria.

-Mudei de idéia

-Hã sei...

-Resolveu aparecer sesshoumaru?

-Cale-se inuyasha

-Kagome venha

-Ah to indo Rim.

-Eu conto – disse sango – 1...2...3 e já

**1 minuto depois**

-Aha eu sabia GANHEI, 5 anos de natação num foram a toa.

-Kagome olhe direito – disse Sango apontando para meu lado esquerdo.

-Você demorou garota.

-Não pode se você roubo

-Num Kagome ele chegou uns 10 segundos antes de você e alem do mais o inuyasha também chegou antes de você. Você ficou em 3° lugar.

-Droga.

-Num tem jeito o sesshoumaru já foi nadador profissional.

-Mas inuyasha e você quanto tempo fez de natação pq você chegou pouco tempo depois dele – disse Sango.

-Nenhum aprendi sozinho.

-Ah

Esse sai foi realmente ótimo nos divertimos pra caramba claro menos o sesshoumaru que logo depois de ganhar nossa "competiçãozinha" foi para o quarto dizendo que estava cansado. Saímos da piscina já era mais de nove horas resolvemos pedir 2 pizzas. Quando terminamos de comer vi que já eram mais de 11 da noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom gente tah ai mais um cap fresquinho da minha fic ok 

**Muito obrigada as meninas que me mandaram reviws ok**

**Estas são**

**MariInha, Lory Higurash e Miih**

**Deixem reviws ok **


	7. Brigas!

**-bla bla bla- fala dos personagens**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -mudança de tempo ou lugar**

"**entre aspas" -pensamentos**

**Acho que é só isso que tenho pra dize**

**Vamos a historia **

**No capitulo anterior:**

**-Aha eu sabia GANHEI, 5 anos de natação num foram a toa.**

**-Kagome olhe direito – disse Sango apontando para meu lado esquerdo.**

**-Você demorou garota.**

**-Não pode se você roubo**

**-Num Kagome ele chegou uns 10 segundos antes de você e alem do mais o inuyasha também chegou antes de você. Você ficou em 3° lugar.**

**-Droga.**

**-Num tem jeito o sesshoumaru já foi nadador profissional.**

**-Mas inuyasha e você quanto tempo fez de natação pq você chegou pouco tempo depois dele – disse Sango.**

**-Nenhum aprendi sozinho.**

**-Ah**

**Esse dia foi realmente ótimo nos divertimos pra caramba claro menos o sesshoumaru que logo depois de ganhar nossa "competiçãozinha" foi para o quarto dizendo que estava cansado. Saímos da piscina já era mais de nove horas resolvemos pedir 2 pizzas. Quando terminamos de comer vi que já eram mais de 11 da noite.**

**Cap 07----**

-Miroku, Rim porque não dormem aqui hoje, já esta tarde e amanha vocês tem escola e o material de vocês já esta aqui mesmo.

-Eu vou aceitar Sangozinha.

-Eu também, tudo bem pra você Kagome?

-Claro Rim desde que esse pervertido fique bem longe da Sango.

-Tudo bem Tudo bem, mas aonde eu vou dormir?

-No meu quarto!

-COMO ASSIM NO SEU QUARTO?

-Com ciúmes inuyasha? Eu sabia que a srta Kagome não iria resisti ao meu charme por muito tempo eu realmente sou irresistível – disse miroku se vangloriando. – então Kagome que que eu vá esquentando a cama?

-Se você quiser ir vá só que eu num sei quem vai deita nela com você, porque eu e a rim vamos dormir na casa da piscina.

-HÁ HÁ HÁ, bem feito seu pervertido.

-Não enche inuyasha, ainda bem que eu tenho a Sangozinha.

-Nem vem miroku eu durmo no andar de cima e pode ter certeza que minha porta vai estar bem trancada.

-T.T

-Não demorou muito para que nós todos fossemos as nossas respectivas camas, afinal amanha é outro incansável dia de aula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-Rim acorde já esta na hora

-Mas já Kagome? – Rim ainda estava com os olhos semicerrados e bocejando mais com muito esforço conseguiu se erguer.

-Bom eu já estou pronta, vou tomar café lá na casa principal enquanto você se troca. Tchau.

-Tchau, eu já vou.

Sai da casa da piscina e me dirigi a casa principal, a essa hora o café já estaria pronto.

-Oh, ola srta Kagome. O café já esta na mesa.

-Obrigada Izume! Quem já acordo?

-Apenas a srta e o sr inuyasha taisho que já esta tomando café.

-Obriga e suba no quarto da Sango e veja se ela já acordo e suba no meu também, mas o miroku ta lá tome muito cuidado com ele, nunca se sabe o que os tarados podem aprontar.

-Sim srta, não se preocupe, com licença

Esperei que Izume subisse as escadas e me dirigi à sala de jantar. Lá me deparei com um hanyo de orbes dourados tomando café com leite e torradas.

-Oi – disse me sentando a sua frente.

-Oi

5 minutos depois miroku apareceu

-Ola Kagome, Inuyasha – disse miroku dando um enorme bocejo.

-Oi – dissemos os dois juntos.

-Escuta kagome você num deveria contratar empregadas tão bonitas principalmente se elas tiverem de me acordar. Falando em mulher bonita vocês acreditam que a sangozinha tranco mesmo a porta do quarto dela – Ele se sentou ao lado do inuyasha – Ela já acordo?

-Já

-E onde ela esta?

-Atrás de você miroku – ele se virou e viu uma sangozinha bem irada.

PLAFT

-Ai Sango isso doeu.

-Quem mando tenta me ataca a noite!

-Oi genteee.

-Ola Rim, dormiu bem?

-Dormi sim Sango.Inuyasha cadê o sesshoumaru?

-Ele teve que resolver uns problemas e saiu a mais ou menos 1 hora.

-Resolve o que?

-Sei lá ele num quis dize. Mas pra que tanto interesse Rim?

-É verdade Rim você por acaso ta interessada no sesshoumaru?

-Num fala besteira Sango eu só acho ele um cara bonito.

-Olha Rim se eu fosse você num criaria nenhum tipo de ilusões quanto ao sesshoumaru.

-Por que?

-Sinceramente eu nunca o vi com uma garota.

-O que? Então já entendi tudo, inuyasha seu irmão é GAY.

-Num seja idiota Miroku eu quis dize que ele nunca gosto de ninguém antes, pelo menos num que eu saiba.

-Agora já chega de papo furado, temos que ir para a escola – disse me levantando.

-Tem razão, Vamos! – disse rim

-Bom então até logo, eu vou no meu carro mesmo fica mais fácil, num precisa da a volta pra entra na outra entrada pra deixa a kagome.

-Tchau Sangozinha vou sentir saudades. Da um beijinho de despedida pelo menos.

-PLAFT nem vem miroku.

-Até logo Sango – disse saindo da sala e sendo seguida pelos outros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-O que você quer para ter me chamado aqui tão cedo Naraku?

-Minhas fontes me disseram que você esta morando na casa da srta Higurash.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Muito mais do que você possa imaginar sesshoumaru

-Que seja, o que você quer de mim?

-Quero que você a traga até mim

-Você quer dinheiro, mas você já não tem o bastante?

-Isto não é de seu interesse.

-Pq você num manda um de seus capangas, Bankotsu, por exemplo.

-Ela tem de vir a mim de bom grado para que não levante suspeitas, principalmente do FBI.

-E por que o FBI estaria interessado na Higurash?

-Um dia você saberá meu caro sesshoumaru.

-HUMPF, e pra que tudo isso?

-Eu já disse, eu não te devo explicações sesshoumaru e sinto em dizer mais você não tem escolha quanto a aceitar ou não. E alem do mais num to mandando você matar ninguém.

-Tudo bem, vou fazer isso hoje mesmo.

-Num você fará isso daqui a três semanas.

-Ta – sesshoumaru se virou e saiu daquela sala sombria, iria para a faculdade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No colégio**

-Olha lá Ayame é o inuyasha eu vou lá fala com ele!

-Você ta brincando neh kikio depois do fora que você levou ontem.

-Eu não levei fora nenhum foi à cobra higurash que seduziu o meu Inu.

-E pelo visto "o seu Inu" adoro porque ele entro no jogo dela rapidinho.

-Que nada que vê? Eu vou até lá e ele vai me pedir desculpas de joelho.

-Vamos faze uma aposta? Se ele num quiser voltar a ficar com você, você me ajuda a ficar com aquele garoto ali. – disse Ayame se referindo a um garoto alto de longos cabelos negros presos por um rabo de cavalo alto, com lindos orbes azuis e um corpo de deus grego parecia um yokai lobo assim como ela.

-Aquele lá? – disse kikio se virando para ver quem era – Eu num recomendo viw.

-Por que você o conhece?

-Ele é o meu primo Kouga Takeda.

-Serio, que legal, mas eai aposta feita ou num?

-Claro só que eu num vou perde Ayame. Vamos!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo...**

-Hei inuyasha olha só quem ta vindo pra cá!

-Ah não, o que será que a kikio quer agora miroku?

-Pergunte pra ela! – disse rim

-OI MEU AMOOOOOR – kikio pulou em cima de inuyasha e o abraçou.

-Olha kikio a gente precisa conversar sobre...

-Num precisa amor eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem num passo de um equivoco e que essa cobra higurash te seduziu.

-Olha como você fala de mim – me encostei na parede cruzei os braços e fechei os olhos.

-Como eu ia dizendo eu sei que ela te seduziu e na hora você ficou sem reação, tudo bem esta perdoado, mas por favor num faça isso de novo ta amor! – dizendo isso ela lhe deu um beijo.

Miroku e Rim ficaram com uma tremenda gota na testa, provavelmente estavam pensando o mesmo que eu mas que mulher mais burra, só ela não percebe que o inuyasha não esta a fim dela e mesmo depois dele te me beijado ela ainda vem fala que perdoa ele mesmo sem ele pedir para ser perdoado, Ayame estava de boca aberta com a atitude de kikio e eu continuava do mesmo jeito que estava antes só que dessa vez fiz questão de abrir os olhos mas mesmo assim num demonstrei nenhuma expressão.

Quando finalmente cessaram o beijo, kikio deu um abraço em inuyasha e o próprio ficou paralisado com a burrice de sua namorada.

-Escuta kikio não é bem assim eu acho melhor a gente para por aqui.

-Mas amor não tem do que se envergonhar, eu já te perdoei não precisamos terminar.

-Kikio essa não é a questão, eu não estou envergonhado de nada do que eu fiz, eu só quero terminar com você.

-Mas meu amor eu não estou brava, eu sei que essa cobra higurash boto um monte de idéias na sua cabeça.

-Kikio ela num fez nada, e mesmo se tivesse feito você acha que essa fedelha iria consegui bota alguma coisa na minha cabeça.

-Então inuyasha num vale a pena brigar por causa dessa ai, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem tudo bem?

-Kikio eu já disse a kagome num tem nada a ver com isso, eu só num quero mais ficar com você, pensei que com o que eu tinha feito ontem você se tocaria e me deixaria em paz. Foi muito bom o tempo que a gente fico eu te amei muito e nem sei se já deixei de te amar é só que eu não quero mais ficar com você.

-O que você ta querendo dizer com tudo isso meu amor?

-O sua lerda ele ta te dando um chute na bunda, terminando com você!

-Bom resumindo é isso mesmo que a kagome disse kikio.

-Como você pode inuyasha, você se deixo enganar por essa menina, você tem certeza que vai deixar eu uma mulher bonita, popular pra fica com essa ai?

-Kikio eu num vou te deixa pra fica com a kagome, eu vou te deixa simplesmente por que eu já cansei de tudo isso será que é tão difícil de entender?

-Você estrago tudo sua bruxa, você vai se arrepender de tudo o que fez, eu vou fazer você pagar cada centavo, e agora o seu guarda costas não esta aqui para te defender – dizendo isso ela avançou pra cima de mim pronta para me bater, mas se ela pensa que eu vou apanhar dela ela esta muito enganada, no momento em que ela ia meter um tapa em meu rosto eu segurei a mão dela a prendi em suas costas , movimento que a fez ficar imóvel e que também fez algumas caras de espantos dos que estavam a nossa volta e num eram poucos uma rodinha havia se formado no local onde estávamos graças aos gritos da kikio.

-Nunca mais tente me bater kikio, se você pensa que eu num sei me defender, esta muito enganada e tbm eu num tenho culpa que o inuyasha prefira eu a você – sussurrei para que somente ela pudesse ouvir, por fim a soltei e ela caiu no chão.

-Nossa Kagome me lembre de morrer seu amigo

-Claro miroku – disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – pergunto um garoto com longas madeixas pretas e olhos cor do céu – Kikio? O que aconteceu? – ele se ajoelhou e a ajudou a se levantar – O que vocês fizeram com a minha prima?

-A gente brigo e ela levou a pior, algum problema?

-Você deve se Kagome higurash neh?

-Isso ai.

-É a kikio falo que você era mesmo uma cobra.

-Pelo jeito você é igualzinho a sua prima, to indo embora.

-Perai você vai embora assim?

-Claro.

-Sua idiota – ele também veio para cima de mim, mas acho que ele não iria me bater, mas também se fosse...

-Nem pense em tocar nela seu lobo fedido.

-Sai da frente seu cara de cachorro, e fique sabendo que eu jamais levantaria a mão para uma mulher por mais nojenta que ela fosse.

-Perai lobo fedido, você ta me chamando de nojenta?

-Se a carapuça serviu, o que posso eu fazer – ele murmurou ainda com o inuyasha no meio de nós dois.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o diretor Miouga um velho baixinho, com bigode e também usava uns oclinhos meia lua.

-Uma briga, mas já esta tudo resolvido sr miouga – disse me virei e sai dali em direção a sala de aula.

-Tudo bem então srta higurash, todos para sua respectiva sala agora. – todos obedeceram inclusive inuyasha, miroku, rim e ayame, kikio há essa hora já tinha se levantado e andava ao lado de ayame estavam conversando mais eu não consegui ouvir o que.

-Então kikio parece que eu ganhei vai te que me ajuda a fica com o seu primo.

-Ta bom ayame, só que não vai se fácil e alem do mais ele é grosso e metido.

-Tudo bem, eu vou encarar, afinal ele parece ser igualzinho ao inuyasha e você ficou com ele.

-Ta só que depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo muito obrigada a quem me mando reviws eu fico muito feliz viw, mas eai o que tão achando do cap???E da fic??**

**Respondendo as reviws:**

Lory Higurashi --- _Quem sabe o Sesshi não acabe mesmo s apaixonando pela Kagome seria interessante neh, mas mesmo se isso acontecer eu pretendo fazer a fic INU/KAG viw, vai ter um desenrolar. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Por favor continue acompanhando ok. _

_hehe_

**MariInha**--- _Que bom que você tah gostando _

**Bruni Chan---**_Com certeza eu também relaxei muito em imaginar essa cena, mais pode aguarda a Kiki-nojo ainda vai sofre muito mais. HAUHSUAHSUAHSUHAUHS_

**E agora o Naraku finalmente apareceu, o q será que ele quer com a nossa Kagome eim? E o Sesshi por que será que ele tem que ajudar o naraku? Será que a Kikio finalmente irá desistir do Inu? O Kouga brigando com a Kagome ????? O Sesshi Gay?O moroku só pode tah ficando loko ou não??**

**haushaushauhduahsu**

**Hummm**

**Saiba as respostas dessas e outras perguntas ao decorrer da fic OK?**

**Ah é gente se vocês pudessem me dar umas idéias pra fic eu agradeceria muito, principalmente se for a respeito do naraku, eu já tenho mais ou menos formulado aqui na minha cabecinha mais não esta me agradando muito então ONEGAI ME DÊÊM IDÉIAS**

**Por hoje é só...**

**FAÇAM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIWS.**


	8. Quem é vc?

**-bla bla bla- fala dos personagens**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -mudança de tempo ou lugar**

"**entre aspas" -pensamentos**

**Acho que é só isso que tenho pra dize**

**Vamos a historia **

**No capitulo anterior:**

**-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o diretor Miouga um velho baixinho, com bigode e também usava uns oclinhos meia lua.**

**-Uma briga, mas já esta tudo resolvido sr miouga – disse me virei e sai dali em direção a sala de aula.**

**-Tudo bem então srta higurash, todos para sua respectiva sala agora. – todos obedeceram inclusive inuyasha, miroku, rim e ayame, kikio há essa hora já tinha se levantado e andava ao lado de ayame estavam conversando mais eu não consegui ouvir o que.**

**-Então kikio parece que eu ganhei vai te que me ajuda a fica com o seu primo.**

**-Ta bom ayame, só que não vai se fácil e alem do mais ele é grosso e metido.**

**-Tudo bem, eu vou encarar, afinal ele parece ser igualzinho ao inuyasha e você ficou com ele.**

**-Ta só que depois não diga que eu não avisei.**

**Cap 08----**

-É inuyasha finalmente conseguiu terminar com a kikio.

-Pois é miroku, ela é bonita e muito gostosa, mas também é muito chata e burra.

-Escuta inuyasha – ele abaixou um pouco seu tom de voz – Ela é boa na cama?

-E como eu vou sabe miroku?

-O...O QUE? Inuyasha você nunca foi pra cama com a kikio?

-Claro que num eu num sou um pervertido igual a você !!!

-Bom ela parece se gostosa, se a Sangozinha num quere nada comigo vou vê se consigo pega ela, só pra uma noite.

-Esquece Miroku a kikio é muito chata e metida, mas não é uma prostituta, eu acho.¬¬'

-Tudo bem, tudo bem.

-Atenção sala – disse o professor Toutossai – Temos um novo aluno hoje ele foi transferido para cá por que estava morando fora do país, alunos este é Kouga Takeda que por coincidência é primo da srta kikio Takeda. – todas as meninas olharam para aquele yokai lobo.

-Ah num esse lobo fedido vai se da minha sala?

-Se você não esta feliz a porta é serventia da casa cara de cachorro!

-Lobo fedido!!!

-Cara de cachorro!!!

-rrrrrrrr – os dois rosnaram e é claro que a essa altura a classe inteira já estava toda de pé para ver a briga.

-Todos em seus lugares, por favor, sr inuyasha sr kouga se controlem, cada um em seu lugar, sr Takeda pode se sentar ali ao lado da srta ayame.

-Claro – ele se sentou e logo depois todos que ainda permaneciam em pé fizeram o mesmo.

As três primeiras aulas foram mais chatas e mais longas que o normal "pelo menos foi o que me pareceu já que o Kouga e o Inuyasha arranjavam um motivo para começar um briga de cinco em 5 minutos".

O sinal do intervalo finalmente tocou todos já estavam de pé prontos para sair, mas nisso o sr Miouga entrou na sala.

-Alunos gostaria que antes de todos vocês irem para o intervalo se dirigissem para o ginásio por favor e obrigada, ah e antes que eu me esqueça isso é uma ordem ok? – disse e se retirou da nossa sala, foi em direção a sala ao lado. Logo após ele sair todos as alunos começaram a reclamar e se perguntar o que haveria para convocar todos os alunos no ginásio.

Em menos de 10 minutos a escola inteira já estava no ginásio.

Eu, Rim, Miroku, inuyasha, ayame, kikio e kouga fomos uns dos últimos a chegar, por isso tivemos que permanecer em pé. Por fim o diretor começou a falar...

-Bom alunos, como alguns de vocês já devem saber daqui duas semanas vamos ter a feira cultural e este ano vamos apresentar uma peça de teatro fora os clubes de culinária, de anime e manga de tiro ao alvo, paintball dentre muitos outros.Todos aqueles que gostariam de participar, por favor, falar com o sr Tanuke, a peça que será realizada será a bela e a fera, uma peça muito conhecida, mas também com um enredo muito rico e contagiante, eu gostaria também de avisar que o papel principal já foi escolhido pela diretoria da escola, e este será da srta kagome higurash.

-Kagome quando que você fez os testes? – perguntou rim que estava ao meu lado.

-Eu num fiz nenhum teste, alias eu nem sabia dessa tal feira cultural – disse a rim – Sr diretor, com licença, mas eu num me lembro de te feito nenhum teste – todos da escola estavam olhando pra mim e principalmente a kikio só que ela olhava esbanjando raiva.

-Não srta higurash não houve testes para esse papel.

-Então eu me recuso a aceitar, num farei parte desta peça! – me retirei do ginásio com todos me acompanhando com os olhos porem ninguém se mexia do próprio lugar sem contar à cara que o diretor miouga ficou, por fim disse:

-Bom alunos já que a srta higurash num aceitou o papel, os testes serão daqui a 2 dias lá no teatro, estão todos liberados.

-Inuyasha! – gritou rim – você viu para onde a kagome foi?

-Eu não, mas eu vou procura por ela, vai por ali que eu vou ver se ela ta no jardim.

-Escuta Inuyasha posso te pergunta um negócio? Bom já perguntando, você ta gostando da kagome?

-Eu? Gostando daquela mimada e inútil da sua amiga? Nunca e que sabe rim vá procura ela sozinha.

-É ele a ama – disse rim para sim mesma com uma tremenda gota na cabeça.

Lá estava eu no jardim da escola em pleno intervalo, porem por ali num tinha ninguém é um lugar meio que secreto que só algumas pessoas enxeridas conhecem, aquele mesmo lugar onde eu fiquei conversando com o inuyasha.

Estava pensando, como aquele diretor pode ser tão idiota.

-O que você quer inuyasha? – perguntei assim que percebi a presença dele ali sem mesmo virar a cabeça.

-Como sabe que eu estava aqui? Nem parece que eu sô o yokai! O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Nada só vendo o tempo passar e você porque esta aqui?

-Estava te procurando.

-Praaaa?

-Por que você num aceitou fazer o papel principal da peça? É por que você se acha boa de mais pra fazer uma peça do colégio? Pois saiba que num é fedelha! – disse ele se sentando ao meu lado, nossa como ele é direto...

-Fedelha? Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de fedelha?

-Sou dois anos mais velho que você então me deve respeito.

-FEH! E desde quando você merece respeito?

-Esse FEH é meu. E por que você num aceitou fazer a peça?

-Num achei justo com as outras garotas, e alem do mais estou muito ocupada, meus treinos começam hoje mesmo e as gravações do filme daqui uma semana, não daria conta de tudo.

-Ah ta, entendo.

-Ai, ai inuyasha você me vê com maus olhos mesmo neh?

-Por que diz isso?

-Pelo que você acho de mim.

-HUMPF. Eu posso te ver com os olhos que eu quise afinal eles são meus num são.

-Acho que sim seu grosso – me levantei pronta para sair dali.

-Aonde vai?

-Pra sala de aula. Onde mais?

-E depois eu sou o grosso.

-Eu ouvi.

-Problema seu sua mimada.

-Vamos logo inuyasha e pare de birra.

-HUMPF.

Chegamos no corredor e percebemos que todos os alunos ainda permaneciam neste ou então estavam no pátio, mas o estranho é que a essa altura todos nós já deveríamos estar em nossas salas, afinal já se passaram 15 minutos desde a hora do sinal.

-Kagome onde estava? Estive te procurando pela escola toda.

-Por ai, mas porque estava me procurando?

-Primeiro porque você saiu do nada e depois porque a imprensa toda ta ai na porta da escola é por isso que os professores num chegaram estão todos tentando segurar a imprensa lá fora.

-Droga, estranhei mesmo tava tudo muito parado, mas agora tenho que sair daqui rápido e sem que ninguém me veja.

-Porque sai escondida?

-Porque sim, agora eu preciso de um carro. O seu ta ai inuyasha?

-Ta mais ele ta meio longe.

-Passa a chave!

-Há há há você acha mesmo que eu vou da a chave do meu carro?

-Então vem comigo – peguei na mão dele e me diriji a saída dos fundos, como eu odeio esses paparazis, estávamos quase chegando. Por fim saímos, mais adivinha tinha mais ou menos 1 dúzia lá de prontidão.

-Hãn, tudo bem – subi nas costas dele ele pulou incrivelmente alto, mas pude perceber os montes de flashes que os fotógrafos tiraram, Ah que se danem só agora me dei conta que estava praticamente voando entre os telhados das casas era uma sensação tão boa, mas perai...

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Inuyasha o que você estah fazendo?

-Te salvando e vê se para de grita, eu tenho orelhas sensíveis e tenho vantagens em ser hanyo.

-Ah é verdade você é um hanyo. Nossa você tem muita sorte de puder voar assim. É tão gostoso.

-O sua besta eu não to voando to pulando.

-Tanto faz da na mesma.

-KEH. Vamos pra onde, pra casa?

-Mais jaaa? Ta bom ta bom.

-Kagome posso te pergunta uma coisa?

-Não vê que eu to ocupada?

-Como você consegue mudar de expressão assim tão rápido, quero dize há um minuto você tava ai brava com Deus e o mundo e agora tai toda "alegrinha"?

-Hei Eu disse que estava ocupada, mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Faze o que eu sou uma atriz!

-Mas mesmo assim é estranho tem vez que você parece o sesshoumaru e outras vezes como agora parece a rim

-Eu to tão bobinha assim a ponto de parecer com á Rim?

-Ta sim

-Mas qual é a verdadeira kagome a que se parece com o meu querido irmão ou a que parece a Rim?

-Ah eu num sei acho que num tem uma que seja verdadeira, alias as duas são verdadeiras, as duas são a kagome higurash, mas... E você inuyasha qual é o seu verdadeiro eu?

-O meu verdadeiro eu? Pq ta perguntando isso?

-Naquele dia que aqueles bandidos queriam me pegar você foi tão legal comigo, mas ai quando a gente ta no meio dos outros você me trata... Vamos dizer meio que mal!

-Eu sou mal. Eu só te tratei bem aquele dia porque você tava tremendo e morrendo de medo, mas eu num ligo com o que acontece com você!!!

-Então pq me salvo? Se você num se importa nem um pouquinho comigo.

-Ah num enche e vê se cala essa boca pq chegamos ó – eu nem percebi, mas já estávamos no chão em frente a minha mansão. – Hei escuta quem é aquele que esta parado na frente da sua casa kagome???

-Uhm quem? Ah num tão cedo, mas ele disse que viria só à tarde!

-Mas quem é ele?

-Ele é Houjo meu professor de patinação no gelo.

-Ah

-Ola kagome você demorou! Como foi de férias? – pergunto Houjo quando me avisto perto do portão.

-Oi Houjo, o que você ta fazendo aqui, disse que só viria a tarde?

-Nossa kagome ta tão triste assim em mi ver???

-Num me faça responder a verdade Houjo!

-Q seja!!! Por que você esta andando com este yokai? – cochichou Houjo em meu ouvindo me afastando do inuyasha que ainda estava parado no portão, mas provavelmente ela conseguia escutar com aquelas orelhinhas dele. Alias nunca tinha percebido como elas eram lindas, mais esqueça isso vai que ele ta escutando meus pensamentos também. Melhor responde pro Houjo logo.

-E o que te importo com quem eu ando. A vida é minha num é?

-Eu sei que a vida é sua, mas é que se algum paparazi tira uma foto de você andando com este yokai é capaz de nunca mais se convidada pra nenhum evento ou filme.

-Olha Houjo fique sabendo que isso num me importa nem um poco, já tenho dinheiro o suficiente num quero mais do que isso.

-Mas eu quero, quer dizer você que sabe se continua andando com ele é você quem vai se ferra mesmo. E você melhor do que ninguém sabe dos preconceitos que existem contra yokais.

-Eu não vou muda meu modo de pensar por causa dos outros, e eu prefiro 10 mil vezes perde minha fama e meu dinheiro ao invés de perde o Inuyasha.

-Kagome...Num me diga que você esta apaixonada por esse yokai.

-Não eu não to apaixonada por ele OK e fale logo por que veio tão cedo antes que eu perca minha paciência

-Tudo bem, tudo bem.É por que temos que começa o treino hoje mesmo. Mudou o dia do campeonato ao invés de 2 meses ele será daqui a 1 mês, quase não vamos ter tempo de treinar os outros concorrentes já estão treinando a mais de 2 meses e meio, mas você resolveu pegar férias logo agora. Bom resumindo você vai ter que treina 12 horas por dia todos os dias.

-Mas acho que não vai dar não o filme que eu fui convidada vai começa a se gravado semana que vem.

-Então adie ou recuse a proposta, não temos tempo para perder. Entre e se troque nós vamos começar a treinar agora mesmo. Só que como foi tudo em cima da hora vamos ter que usar a pista de gelo do shopping shinko, pq a que a gente costumava treinar foi reservada pela concorrente russa.

-Não prescisa ir até o shopping que vê? Vem comigo quero mostra uma coisa – fiz menção para Houjo entrar – Inuyasha você num vem? – gritei para ele que parecia muito entretido em contar os carros na rua.

Quando me ouviu gritar ele se virou e foi em direção a porta de entrada, entrei e logo apósfoi a vez dele, fechou a porta.

-Então Kagome o que você queria ME MOSTRA?

-Mostra pra ele o que? – pergunto inuyasha

-Venham comigo.

-Pra onde?

-Cala a boca e me segue inuyasha

-FEH. Pirralha estúpida.

-Viu alem de tudo é mal educado – cochichou houjo em meu ouvido

-Eu acho que a mal educada aqui foi eu e num ele. – cochichei de volta.

-Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você pirralha.

-HUMPF será que da pra para de me chamar de pirralha?

-Hum...Vamos ver...Não? Perai kagome esse elevador não tava aqui antes.

-É claro que tava inuyasha só que você é muito burro para percebe tal coisa.

-E você é muito idiota!

-Brigada mais será que você poderia entra logo nesse elevador inuyasha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Bom gente demorei um poco com esse capitulo por que minhas aulas acabaram de voltaaaaaaaaaaar...**

**Vcs acreditam que eu ja comecei com 2 de fisica e em seguida duas de matematica???**

**Por Kami-sama eu quase morri nesse dia. Espero que ninguem tenha tanta sorte quanto eu...**

**T.T**

**Eu queru feriiiiiiiiiiaaaaaas de novooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bruni chan---** _Pode dexa que a kiki-nojo ainda vai apanha muuuuuuuito_

_hahahahahaha. Continue acompanhando eim_

**MarIinha---** _O sesshi traidor? hummmm quem sabe neh... O mundo da voltas..._

**Lory---** _Fico feliz que esteja gostando continue acompanhando eim_

**Ariagatou pelas reviws**

**E ONEGAIIIII**

**FAÇAM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ DEIXEM REVIWS**

**ATÉ LOGOOOO...**

**Daqui duas semanas tem posts...**

**bejinhooos**


	9. Aprendendo a arte da patinação

**-bla bla bla- fala dos personagens**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -mudança de tempo ou lugar**

"**entre aspas" –pensamentos**

**Gente tenho OBS ok: Hoje tem uma parte que é narrada pelo inuyasha, então não se assustem**

**Acho que é só isso que tenho pra dize**

**Vamos a historia **

**No capitulo anterior:**

**-Então Kagome o que você queria ME MOSTRA?**

**-Mostra pra ele o que? – pergunto inuyasha**

**-Venham comigo.**

**-Pra onde?**

**-Cala a boca e me segue inuyasha**

**-FEH. Pirralha estúpida.**

**-Viu alem de tudo é mal educado – cochichou houjo em meu ouvido**

**-Eu acho que a mal educada aqui foi eu e num ele. – cochichei de volta.**

**-Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você pirralha.**

**-HUMPF será que da pra para de me chamar de pirralha?**

**-Hum...Vamos ver...Não? Perai kagome esse elevador não tava aqui antes.**

**-É claro que tava inuyasha só que você é muito burro para percebe tal coisa.**

**-E você é muito idiota!**

**-Brigada mais será que você poderia entra logo nesse elevador inuyasha!**

Cap 09 ----- 

-Brigada mais será que você poderia entra logo nesse elevador inuyasha?

-Feh!!!

-Vc tbm houjo

-SIM – ele entrou no elevador logo após de inuyasha.

Apertei o botão que ia ao segundo subsolo, um nível abaixo da garagem.

-Chegamos

-Caramba kagome como você conseguiu fazer isso embaixo da sua casa? – disse inuyasha

-E por que você não me conto isso antes – disse houjo

-Por que você não ME conto isso antes - pergunto inuyasha enfatizando bem o ME.

-Bom eu to contando agora houjo. E não achei que era importante inuyasha, nem mesmo sango sabe disso.

Pois é vocês podem até não acreditar mais estamos diante de uma pista de patinação no gelo em baixo da minha casa. Mandei construí-la um pouco antes de nos mudarmos e parece que acertei quando o fiz.

-Bem...Então quando começamos houjo – perguntei a ele que ainda estava de boca aberta, assim como inuyasha.

-Agora...Mesmo, vá por a roupa e começamos.

-Ok – me retirei

-Hei seu yokai

-O que você quer?

-Só quero te falar para sair de perto da kagome

-E por que eu deveria fazer isso

-Por que você é um yokai e se pegarem vocês dois juntos a carreira dela já era. Você sabe que a maioria das pessoas tem preconceito com essa sua raça de demônios.

-Você ouviu o que ela disse, ela prefere ficar comigo a ter mais fama e dinheiro.

-Que seja mais vocês dois não tem nada a ver um com o outro ne?

-E se tivermos o que você tem a vê com isso seu idiota.

-Primeiro que a maioria dos yokais odeia os humano e segundo que você iria estragar a vida dela

-Ai seu besta eu não sô yokai eu sô um hanyo.E a kagome sabe o que é melhor pra ela

-Pior ainda é um hanyo. Se liga cara VC NUM TEM LUGAR NESSE MUNDO, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE ASSIM SÓ VAI FAZE-LA SOFRER MAIS, VOCÊ É SÓ MAIS UM QUE SOMENTE QUER SE APROVEITA DELA E DEPOIS ROUBA TODO DINHEIRO DELA!!!

-Ora seu maldito nunca mais fale assim comigo – inuyasha estava pronto para dar um soco na cara de houjo quando...

-Inuyasha espera – gritei na verdade eu estava observando tudo desde do começo queria ver no que ia dar deixa os dois sozinhos, Inuyasha parou quando me ouviu

-Kagome?

-Olha houjo eu agradeço por de preocupar comigo mais...QUEM VC PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COM OS OUTROS?

-Kagome o... O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Alem daqui ser minha casa? num faço idéia. Agora me responda porque falo tudo aquilo pro inuyasha?

-Hei pirralha não precisa me defender, eu sei faze isso muito bem.

-E quem disse que eu estou te defendendo, só não acho certo o que ele disse dos yokais OK? E Houjo você esta demitido.

-Que? Você num pode me demitir.

-Claro que posso, pois acabei de faze-lo.

-E como você espera vencer esse campeonato?

-Tem muitos outros querendo o seu cargo!

-1 mês antes da competição? Acho que não!

-Mesmo ele sendo um perfeito idiota ele tem razão nessa parte

-E você? Não ta nem um pouco bravo com ele?

-To mais meu caso é fácil de resolver é só fazer isso ó – inuyasha estralou os dedos, correu em direção ao Houjo e PLAFT meteu um soco bem no meio do rosto dele, Houjo foi em direção ao chão e ficou meio perdido, colocou a mão em sua face aonde agora era puro pimentão de tão vermelho que tava.

-Houjo, pensando bem você tem razão se quiser esta recontratado, começamos amanha então, esteja aqui as duas em ponto viu? Da tarde. XAU

-Ta bom Kagome eu vou sair, mas vê se se toca, se você continuar com esse yokai seu futuro acaba aqui. Xau – dizendo isso ele entrou no elevador e saiu.

-Que carinha chato esse seu professor eim kagome!

-Você também num fica atrás Inuyasha!

-FEH, garota estúpida.

-Falando serio agora inuyasha, o perdoe, seus pais foram mortos por yokais e desde então ele acredita que todos os yokais são maus.

-Mesmo assim, pra que tanto interesse em você?

-Eu que pergunto "Inuzinho" pra que tanto interesse em mim de sua parte? Num vai me dize que ta com ciúmes ne?

-Eu? Ciúmes de quem? Pelo que eu to vendo num tem ninguém aqui que preste pra eu sentir ciúmes.

-Ahhh Inuyasha, como você é infantil...

-FEH, vou embora vê tv. Você vai ficar ai ?

-Vou sim, vou treina um pouco sozinha mesmo, só pra vê se ainda lembro como se faz.

-Eu vou embora.

-Espera se quise pode fica aqui, eu num me incomodo.

-Num quero

-Faça como quiser então.

Calcei os patins e me diriji para a pista de gelo, enquanto ele saia. É parece que ainda sei patinar.

Patinei até o outro extremo da pista, no caminho dei uma simples pirueta, continuei a corre, dei uma meia volta e continue a patinar de costas, dei vários giros consecutivos em uma perna só enquanto a outra ficava levantada à altura de minha cabeça.

"É incrível como eu posso ser tão rabugenta no meu dia-a-dia, e tão graciosa quando estou patinando, eu acho que é por que quando estou aqui me sinto livre, me sinto em paz e também muito feliz esqueço os meus problemas e parece que me torno outra pessoa ou simplesmente, eu mesma. Mas o que importa realmente é que eu amo o que eu faço, fazendo isto estou feliz."

**Inuyasha narrando...**

Era inacreditável o jeito como ela se movia tão livremente por todo aquele gelo, ela faz parecer tão fácil e também tão divertido, sem contar na paz que ela transmitia e...E ela estava tão linda assim...Sorrindo, poucas vezes isso acontecia, ou melhor, quase nunca isso acontecia.

E o mais incrível ainda é que a gente passou tanto tempo discutindo por coisas fúteis que eu nunca reparei em como ela era linda. "Perai Inuyasha, o que você tah falando, você tah ficando loco? Nem bonita ela é... Ta... Ta bonita ela é mais nada que seja ofuscante. Só sei que a única coisa que eu queria era estar lá, ao lado dela agora...".

-Hei inuyasha eu sei que você esta ai, então aparece logo.

Droga ela me descobriu, mas como ela fez isso?

-Como você sabia que eu ainda estava aqui?

-Na verdade, eu num sabia apenas dei um chute certo.

-Como você é idiota!

-Brigada você também!

Sai de onde estava escondido e fiquei parado ao lado de fora da pista.

-Hei inuyasha pq você num vem aqui comigo tentar patinar?

-Não. Nem sei como se faz isso.

-Vem eu te ensino. Os patins estão ali do lado pega um.

-Tah bom, só que se você rir de mim eu te mato ouviu garota.

-Sim senhor Inuyasha, cumprirei suas ordens ao pé da letra senhor, sou muito nova para morrer em sua mãos senhor. – disse fazendo tipo voz de homem e dando varias gargalhadas. Deu-me vontade de rir tbm, acho que num vou agüentar.

**Kagome narrando...**

Pude perceber que ele estava rindo, não aquelas risadas de abri a boca e solta um monte de gritos, mas aquela risada que ele num mostra nenhum dente, ou melhor aquela risada que ele mostra apenas o seu canino esquerdo. Pensando bem... Nossa como ele fica lindo assim. "Se concentra kagome, num fala besteira".

-Então vai vir patinar comigo ou não?

-Acho que vou, na verdade sempre quis tenta fazer isso.

-Então pega logo um patins ai no armário.

Ele foi em direção ao armário e pegou um numero 40. "Só não me pergunte o porque de eu ter um desses aqui em casa".

Até para por os patins ele tinha dificuldades, quando as desvendou surgiu um novo mistério, como se ficava de pé naquilo?

-Ai, Ai Inuyasha – Não tive escolha, sai da pista de gelo e fui ate onde ele estava sentado.

-Segure nas minhas mãos – Pedi estendendo minhas mãos, as quais ele aceitou sem reclamar – Vamos inuyasha postura ereta, assim você ate parece um velhinho que esqueceu a bengala em casa.

-To tentando, mas isso é mais difícil do que parece kagome.

-Você ainda nem tah na pista e já esta falando?

-FEH! – Ele se endireitou e eu comecei a puxa-lo em direção a pista.

-Vem logo Inuyasha, mexe os pés é quase igual a patinar com rodas, só que aqui é no gelo.

-Ajudou muito...

Por fim entrou na pista ele hesitou um pouco, mas foi indo, pois um pé depois o outro, conseguiu se equilibrar.-Agora comece a patinar inuyasha.

-Legal e como se faz isso?

-Assim ó – soltei uma das minhas mãos das dele e o segurei apenas por uma mão ficando ao lado deste.-Agora ponha um pé de cada vez pra frente – Eu fui andando e ele foi me acompanhando devagar até pegar o ritmo da coisa.

-FEH! Não é tão difícil quanto pensei.

-Ah é? Então faz isso – Larguei da mão dele, fiz uma pequena corrida e dei uma pequena pirueta, um dos exercícios básicos da patinação – Eai, vai fundo faz isso que eu acabei de fazer. – Gritei a uma boa distancia dele.

-Eu faço! Duvida? – gritou ele de volta.

-Duvido sim.

-Pode esperar ai – ele correu até ai tudo certo mais na hora de dar a pirueta... "PLAFT" ele caiu de bunda no chão e ainda saiu rolando.

-HÁ...HÁ...HÁ...HÁ, não disse que você não ia consegui? Há há há há.

-Dá pra parar de rir Kagome? Até parece que você só ri da desgraça dos outros, cara. E outra coisa...

-O que é agora?

-Eu caí por que eu quis.

-Ah claro, conta outra inuyasha.

-FEH!!!

-Vem, eu te ajudo.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda pirralha.

-Ta bom então faça como quiser, depois não diga que eu não avisei, To indo embora.

-NÃO! Quer dizer, como se anda mesmo nisso?

-Ai, ai... é assim ó...

Ficamos patinando por quase duas horas inteiras, quando percebi já estava na hora da Sango e do sesshoumaru chegarem.

-Inuyasha, Vamos? já ta na hora da Sango chegar. E eu já to atrasada.

-Tanto faz. E atrasada pra que?

-Eu tenho que ir lá no studio acerta uns negócios ai do próximo filme.

-Hum

-KAGOME... CHEGUEII, CADE VOCÊ?

-JA TO INDO SANGO, vamos subi inuyasha?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Oi Kagome, o que aconteceu na sua escola hoje, que ta todo mundo falando de você?

-Ah Besteira não é nada de importante. Vou sai...

-Ta bom tchau.

-Ei Sango, me empresta seu carro?

-Não

-Então me leva em um lugar?

-To cansada.

-Droga, Akitoki, Akitokiii.

-O motorista ta lá fora.

-Tchau Sango, Tchau Inuyasha

-Tchau- disseram os dois

Peguei minha bolsa, me retirei da sala e logo após sai batendo a porta, enquanto ouvia uma Sango reclamar sobre meu ato.Ah que se dane...

-Estava te esperando.

-Hum ah é você? O que quer?

-Preciso falar com você!

-III **Sesshi- bundão** agora não da não.

-Do que você me chamo?

-Do que? Ah de** sesshi-bundão**?

**-**Quem lhe deu permissão pra me chamar assim?

-Ninguém por isso que eu o chamei.

-Diga esse apelido de novo que eu enfio minhas garras no seu pescoço, e não vai demora muito .

-Ixii stresso, ta bom, ta bom então como eu te chamo?

-Sr sesshoumaru.

-hahahaha boa mais não é muito grande, eu vou te chama de...Sesshi...

-Não mesmo...

-Vou sim **ses**shiAkitoki, o Akitokiii!

-Garota impertinenente, seu motorista saiu.

-O quêêê?? E agora to ferrada...Hei você, me empresta o seu carro?

-Não.

-Então vem comigo.

-Não.

-Ah para de reclama e vem logo!

-Droga

**No carro...**

-Hei garota vou te fazer uma pergunta.

-Faça, vira a esquerda ali.

-Você conhece alguém de nome naraku?

-Naraku?, não me é um nome totalmente estranho, acho que já o ouvi em algum lugar.

**-**Onde?

-Não sei, acho que já faz muito tempo... NÃO perai lembrei, Naraku era o nome de um dos amigos de meu pai, acho que ele foi lá em casa umas duas vezes, mas isso foi a muito mais de 6 anos.

-Hum interessante então ele a conhece

-Por que quer saber sobre esse tal de naraku?

-No que seu pai trabalhava?

-Não te interessa. Chegamos, estaciona ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

OLAAAA

Eu seu eu sei... Sou uma péssima escritora deixa meus leitores assim no seco durante quanto tempo??? Nem eu sei...mais não faz tanto tempo assim neh gente...

Uhuhuhu

O sesshi ta se mostrando né...

O que será que vai acontece nesse studio eim???

**Respondendo as reviws...**

**Bruni Chan** **---- **_Bruni-chaaan primeiramente queria agradece por sempre acompanha viw... então muito obrigada..._

_Haushauhsha_

_Podes crê eles morrem de amor pela pessoa, mais o orgulho está sempre a frente do amor..._

_Eu também odiei o houjo... mais entenda ele; ele tem um motivo, mais é claro que um erro não justifica o outro né..._

_Bom espero que tenha gostado desse também _

_Bejuuus_

**MariInha ----**_ Pois é a kagome tirando o houjo foi d+_

_Eeeee brigada por me entendeeee - as aulas as aulas sempre as aulas pra atrapalha nossas vidas, se pelo menos não tivesse matéria né até que daria pra encara a escola_

_Haushuahsha E principalmente agora que é época de provaaas T.T_

_Isso me magoa..._

_Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando viw, espero que continue acompanhando _

**manu higurashi--- **_Quem será que vai faze o papel da peça eim??? Éééé segredoooo_

_Só nos próximos capítulos eim _

_Eai manu mato sua curiosidade hehehe_

_Espero que continue acompanhando _

_Bejinhooos_

**Ichita taisho--- **_É SERIUUUU que você acha minha fic uma das melhores que já leu?? -_

_Já ganhei o dia assim viw, é eu também vi que você tava acompanhando a fic pela comu e fico felizz que você adora minha fic se preocupa não pode fala isso quantas vezes quisé eu nunca vo me enche viw _

_Bejuuus e continue acompanhando..._

**K-chan Taisho--- **_Pois é né... Será que o sesshi vai se mesmo um traidor, só vo adianta uma coisinha... ELE TEM SEUS MOTIVOS_

_Vc acha que pinto um climinha entre ele e a k-chan??? ACERTOOOO_

_Eu tbm adoro esse casal apesar de diferente _

_Continue acompanhando eim bejuuus_

**Lory Higurashi--- **_hauhuahuhuha... __Tbm adorei essa parte deu um baita fora no houjo neh_

_Espero que continue acompanhando_

_bejuuus_

Talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar, já que eu to tendo uns momentos ai sem idéias nenhumaaa, a inspiração ta ficando laaa em baixooo

Mas não se preocupem eu jamais vo desistir dessa fic ok

bejuuus

**FAÇAM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ DEIXEM REVIWS... **


	10. Apostas, apostas sentimentos a parte

**-bla bla bla- fala dos personagens**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-mudança de tempo ou lugar**

"**Entre aspas" - pensamentos**

**OBS: Infelizmente o Inuyasha não me pertence, mas estou planejando seqüestra-lo e não é pra pedir o regaste...**

**Acho que é só isso que tenho pra dize**

**Vamos a historia **

**No capitulo anterior:**

**-**Por que quer saber sobre esse tal de Naraku?

-No que seu pai trabalhava? – disse sesshoumaru ainda visando a rua.

-Não te interessa. Chegamos, estaciona ali.

**Cap. 10--- Apostas, apostas sentimentos a parte**

-Humpf! Desci do carro que eu preciso ir embora.

-Pra que a pressa Sesshi? Vai encontra a namorada vai?

-E se eu for, onde está o problema?

-Ta bom! **(ironia XP)** Você com uma namorada? Conta outra.

-Você querendo ou não eu tenho uma namorada, agora desce logo desse maldito carro porque eu vou ver a minha namorada.

-Coitada da sua "namorada"

-Ah ta, aposto que qualquer uma daria tudo para ta no lugar dela. Inclusive você!

-Sonha cará.

-Kagome menina que demora pensei que não viria mais e... Uhuhuhu que bofe é esse queridinha?

-Desculpe-me mais quem é o Sr. ou Sra. sei lá?

-Oh não me apresentei? Que indelicadeza de minha parte, meu nome é Jackotsu o novo diretor do seu novo filme.

-Oh sim, muito prazer eu sou kagome e esse cara emburrado aqui é o sesshoumaru!

-Estou totalmente encantada Sesshi, venha fazer um tour pelo set, eu mesmo te mostro tudo até o armário de vassoura... - Disse o diretor empurrando sesshoumaru para fora do carro...

-Me chame assim de novo e eu te mato.

-Uiuiui acho que tem algum bofe stressadinho aqui.

-Nem perca seu tempo se importando com isso ele é sempre assim, então vamos entrar?

-Claro queridinha só um momentinho.

-Pra que?

-O seu "par romântico" acabou de estacionar.

-E quem é?

-O nome dele é Kohaku Sayakushi, um gatinho.

-Oh sim, eu o conheço é um homem muito atraente e sexy também.

-E tem uma bundinha querida, aiaiai!

-Ola Jackotsu!

-Oiii Ko tava com saudades, tudo bem?

-Claro, e essa deve ser a srta. higurash, é um prazer enorme conhece-la. -Kohaku se ajoelhou e beijou minha mão – É muito mais linda pessoalmente.

-Obrigada, digo o mesmo do Senhor.

-OK OK chega de apresentações e charminhos, vamos logo entrando, por que temos de acertar os tramites do filme , salário, horas de trabalho e etc. ai isso me cansa...

-Tudo bem. Sesshi me faça um favor sim? Quando chegar em casa peça para o akitoki vir me pegar ok?

-Não se preocupe com isso pode deixar que eu mesmo a levo para casa. Claro depois de um jantar a dois – disse Kohaku.

-Muito obriga Sr. kohaku acho que vou aceitar.

-Ah mais por que o bofe gostosão não vai ficar?

-Ele tem que ver à "namorada".

-Bom se é assim me procura depois já que eu não sou tão ciumenta viu? – disse Jackotsu dando uma piscadela para sesshoumaru e logo após entrando no set.

-Ora seu maldito...

-Vamos logo kagome - disse kohaku pegando em minha mão.

-Mudei de idéia, vou ficar.

-O que?

-Vou fazer um tour pelo set só que sem o seu diretor, algum problema?

-Acho que não. - disse eu parecendo perplexa, na verdade acho que eu estava com cara de idiota.

-Ótimo então vamos - ele entrou no meio de kohaku e de mim, fazendo com que este soltasse minha mão e depois o próprio sesshoumaru a pegou e começou a me arrastar. O Kohaku? Ficou parado com cara de tacho.

-Carinha mais nojento e ainda por cima é um yokai, deveriam proibir essa raça de existir...

Acho eu que o kohaku murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir, mas o sesshoumaru tenho certeza de que ouviu, porque este parou bruscamente e começou a fitar kohaku com um olhar tão gélido e ameaçador que faria o mais poderoso dos seres se sentir um completo inútil, fracassado, depois disso continuamos a andar e o sesshoumaru não solto a minha mão. O Kohaku? Ficou parado duro feito pedra acho que ele conseguiu ver o próprio inferno nos olhos cor-de-sol do sesshoumaru.

**Lá dentro do set...**

-Hei Sesshoumaru

-O que é?

-Sabe você não precisa ficar com tanto ciúmes assim.

-Ciúmes? Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes de você?

-E não está?

-Mais é lógico que não. Olha garota você ta abusando da sorte, é melhor você ir parando por ai se não, eu não repondo pelos meus atos...

-Ah é? Quais serão?

-Esses...

Sesshoumaru me prensou na parede, nossos rostos ficaram incrivelmente perto, eu sentia sua respiração quente sobre mim e ele apenas mantinha o contato visual fixo em meus orbes. Quando pensei que ele ia finalmente me beijar, este apenas abriu a boca e murmurou em meu ouvido...

-Eu te... Mato garota

-Há, como se você conseguisse!

-Cale essa sua maldita boca...

-Vem fazer se for homem...

-Você que pediu.

-O que você vai... Hum hum – Em um rápido movimento este selou seus lábio sobre os meus e depositou nestes um beijo ardente, veroz e rápido ao mesmo tempo... Estava estática ao inicio não correspondi ao beijo, mas também não o impedi...

-Mais o que significa tudo isso?- Nos separamos imediatamente para poder fitar o ser a nossa frente... Jackotsu só podia ser o próprio... -Kagome Higurash o que pensa que esta fazendo com o MEU bofe?

-Mas eu...

-Nada de mais queridinha, a segunda eu aceito ser, mas a terceira jamais. Que fique escrito, a partir de hoje somos rivais declaradas no AMOR... Humpf me aguarde sesshi - E logo após saiu pisando duro.

-Eu mando seu motorista vir lhe pegar.

-Eu a levo não se preocupe - disse kohaku parado à frente da porta.

-Ótimo Adeus.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-Obrigada por me trazer Kohaku, o jantar fica para outro dia ok? - Já estava quase abrindo a porta de minha mansão quando... – Hei me larga. Kohaku o que pensa que esta fazendo? Para por favor – ele me agarrou por trás quando eu estava passando a chave pela tranca e começou a me lamber o pescoço, passar suas mão pela minha coxa ao mesmo tempo em que levantava minha saia, ele subia cada vez mais sua mão chegando a encostar em meu ponto mais intimo, por sorte consegui afastar sua mão, mas este pegou meus lábios juntando-os com os seus, fazia de tudo para me libertar, mas era um esforço inútil, ali ache uma brecha dei nele um chute certeiro bem em sua masculinidade, melhor dizendo "ponto fraco" ele simplesmente caiu de joelhos, resmungando de dor, enquanto eu me mandava rápido para trancar a porta antes que ele se levanta-se.

"Droga! Não entendo, Por que tudo tem que acontece comigo, será que não basta tudo que eu já passei? Acho que seria melhor eu desisti de tudo, Hum? Oh não estou chorando, nunca fui de chorar...".

"TOC TOC"

-Quem é?

-Eu! Posso entra?

-Humpf! Entre afinal essa casa é sua.

Abri a porta e entrei bem devagar, tomando cuidado para que ele não visse que eu estive chorando, mas acho que falhei horrivelmente... Deparei-me com ele deitado em sua cama sem camisa.

-Kagome? O que aconteceu?Você andou chorando?

-Inuyasha, eu posso ficar aqui com você?

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada, só não quero fica mais sozinha!

-Você esta chorando, vamos me diga o que aconteceu.

-Não é importante, desculpe por te interrompe estou indo para o meu quarto!

-Espere você não esta bem! Vem cá. - Inuyasha me fechou em seus fortes braços, e me envolveu em um longo abraço. Deitou-me em sua cama, e permanecemos juntos, até que o sono foi maior e assim descansamos abraçados... (Não pensem besteiras eim, suas mentes poluídas XD).

Abri meus olhos devagar e percebi que já era dia, olhei no despertador e vi marcadas seis horas da manha, virei para o lado, mas a única coisa que vi foi o lugar de Inuyasha vazio, nada estranho já que hoje tem aula, sei que num fiz nada de errado ontem à noite, mas sei que me mostrei vulnerável ao Inuyasha, é não me arrependo. Levantei-me e me dispus a me trocar...

-Bom dia Sango!

-Oh K-chan, bom dia. Não vi você chegar ontem, chegou muito tarde? – disse Sango que estava sentada à frente do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru.

-Mais ou menos, Bom dia Inuyasha!

-Humpf

-Bom dia sesshoumaru

-Morra

-Brigada você também! Vamos Sango?

-Sem café?

-Uhum – Logo ela se levantou e saímos em direção ao carro de minha irmã.

-Sango, posso te contar um negócio?

-Claro que sim, fico até feliz, você nunca me conta nada.

-Bem é que ontem lá no set foi o sesshoumaru que me levou porque o Akitoki havia saído, e lá ele, ele bem é que ele me beijou.

-Mentira Kagome, é serio, quem diria ta continua...

-E depois ele saiu de lá furioso e o Kohaku ficou de me trazer, e quando chagamos aqui em casa o Kohaku, o Kohaku tentou se aproveitar de mim eu consegui me livrar dele e entrei em casa correndo.

-Como assim se aproveitar? Aquele desgraçado... da próxima vez eu vou com você lá e vou bate muito naquele cara ate ele te que se aposenta, mas ele não chegou a fazer nada com você ne?

-Não ele não teve tempo, mas depois que eu entrei em casa eu comecei a chorar e eu não sei por que, mas eu fui até o quarto do Inuyasha, e ele percebeu que eu tava chorando e me abraçou e eu dormi com ele...

-KA... Kagome, você... Você não fez o que eu to pensando ne?

-Claro que não Sango, a gente só dormiu na mesma cama - falei parecendo um pimentão...

-Jura pra mim Kagome?

-Juro...

-Acho que eu já entendi tudo então, você não consegue parar de pensar nos dois ne?

-Não é bem assim, o Sesshoumaru só me beijou porque eu o desafiei a vir calar a minha boca, e ele veio eu sei que ele não gosta de mim, no máximo é uma atração física e eu até que simpatizo com ele é tipo daqueles que se faz de durão, mas que tem um bom coração entende?

-Claro que sim Kagome, você acabou e se descrever, mas continue...

-Já o Inuyasha, eu não sei o que ele ta pensando ou o que ele deseja, cada hora é uma hora me entende?

-Não

-Cada hora ele age diferente, uma hora ele é carinhoso, outra indiferente, já outra hora é irritadinho, gosta de me provocar, mas sempre que eu preciso ele me conforta e me defende, eu não entendo a cabeça dele. Diferente do Sesshoumaru ele sim eu sei o que pensa o que tem vontade de falar, o que vai responder quando eu o irrito, porque ele simplesmente diz as mesmas coisas que eu...

-Eu te entendo você gosta do sesshoumaru como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho, que pensa e age como você, eu sei que ainda é cedo para pensar assim, mas eu acho que é assim que você gosta dele. O Inuyasha você não sabe se gosta ou odeia, se o quer perto ou longe, mas da pra perceber que ele não sai de sua cabeça, e quando sai é daquele que você se pergunta por que saiu. O Inuyasha é um mistério que você gostaria de desvendar, é muito cedo pra falar "eu te amo", mas pelo menos você sente por ele um grande carinho e é nele que você busca calor.

-Eu nunca pensei Sango, que você fosse tão boa com as palavras e que também me conhecesse como nem eu conheço. Você tem razão, acho que é isso que eu sinto...

-Vai lá o sinal vai toca em 5 minutos e o meu também tenho que correr-disse ela olhando ao relógio e logo após que desci ela pisou fundo no acelerador.

-Obrigada sango-murmurei para mim mesma.

-Kagomeeeeee!

-Oh olá Rim.

-Adivinha o que eu vou fazer

-O que?

-Eu me decidi ontem à noite, já que eu não paro de pensar no sesshoumaru eu vou tentar de todo o jeito conquista-lo.

-Rim eu sinto te desapontar, mas eu acho isso meio que impossível ninguém quebra aquele coração de gelo dele, e, além disso, disse ele que tem namorada...

-O QUÊÊÊÊ? Oh não minha vida esta arruinada, por que eu nasci Kami-sama, por que o senhor me fez assim em uma vida tão cruel, eu não mereço viver Senhor.

-Hei Rim calminha ai, eu acho que é mentira. Se você tentar quem sabe não acaba conseguindo ne?

-EBAAA, Já me reanimo, boom agora eu tenho que ir!

-Por quê? Não vai assistir à aula?

-É que eu resolvi tentar fazer o papel principal da peça, e o teste é agora.

-Espere, você quer que eu vá com você?

-Não precisa não, tchau tchauuu.

-Er hum tchau, BOA SORTEE.

-BRIGADAAAA

-Patética!

-Hum? Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?

-Assuntos particulares

-Parai você tava ouvindo minha conversa né? Desde quando você tava ouvindo?

-Desde o "não paro de pensar no sesshoumaru"

-Como você pode? Tratar tão mal uma pessoal que te quer tão bem?

-Humpf, como se você tratasse as pessoas que te querem bem diferente de mim. E vou te dizer uma coisa, não me importa que essa menina ou qualquer outra mulher me ame, pra mim sempre serão desprezíveis e repugnantes, mulheres fracas e inúteis...

-Você ta errado sesshoumaru, nós podemos ser parecidos no jeito de agir e falar, mas eu não faria nem falaria uma coisa dessas, você deveria estar muito feliz por ter alguém que te ama e que te quer tão bem, sabe hoje eu disse a Sango que você no fundo tinha um bom coração, mas vejo que me enganei, no seu coração deve ter somente pedra, isso se você algum dia já teve um... Eu posso ser nojenta, fresca, irritante e muito mais, mas eu pelo menos sei que se tivesse alguém como a rim que estivesse disposto a fazer tudo por mim, eu apenas agradeceria e gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com essa pessoa...

-Olha garota, a ultima coisa que preciso e ouvir sermões de uma adolescente mimada, metida à estrela entendeu?

-Você que sabe sesshoumaru, eu só to falando isso por que de certa forma eu gosto de você. Bom to indo meu sinal já vai bater...

-Kagome, escuta sobre o que aconteceu ontem eu...

-Tudo bem eu já esqueci, eu sei que eu te provoquei e você fico nervosinho. Até logo a gente se vê em casa. Ah é sesshoumaru!

-Que?

-Morra!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-Kagura!

-Oh então é só você? Quem você pensa que eu sou para me deixar plantada na praça ontem? Você não acha que a sua namorada merece um pouco de respeito?

-Kagura eu já disse milhões de vezes, nós não somos namorados e você fala como se ontem nós tivéssemos um encontro, você sabe muito bem que nossa relação é estritamente profissional.

-Ah claro, você deveria estar com aquela menina de novo né? Você esta se apegando muito a vitima sesshoumaru, isto é uma coisa muito ruim, e o Naraku detesta relacionamento no trabalho.

-Cale a boca, jamais pronuncie o nome dele em voz alta, principalmente em uma escola.

-OK. Que tal se esquecermos isto e você me pagar um café da manha... Na cama?

-Não temos tempo para isto, ele resolveu acelerar as coisas, parece que ele quer tudo pronto para sábado, alem disso tenho que ir para a faculdade.

-Oh que pena menos tempo para ficar com a sua querida Kagome!

-Não fale assim, aquela menina é só um estorvo para mim, quanto mais rápido terminarmos com isso melhor para mim, você sabe que este é meu ultimo trabalhinho.

-Ah ele vai lhe devolver não é mesmo?

-Sim, Adeus nos vemos na quinta-feira para acertar tudo...

-Hei espere ai, hoje você não tem que ir para a faculdade, lá só vai haver os preparativos para a semana cultural, eu sei que a faculdade e o colégio shinko estão juntos dessa vez. Falando nisso, Sesshoumaru porque você não faz os testes para a peça teatral? Você ficaria lindo naquelas roupas de fera e depois nas de um lindo príncipe.

-Quem sabe, ganha notas extras não ganha?

-Bastante, se estiver interessado os testes para o papel masculino serão amanha as 10h00min da manha.

-Pode se que eu faça mesmo. "Pelo que ouvi aquela menina rim também irá fazer, se ela for tão boa quanto à kagome diz ela conseguira o papel principal e eu serei seu par...". - Logo em seguida sesshoumaru saiu em direção à porta.

-Bom dia classe - o professor Toutossai entrou e ficou parado ao lado da porta olhando para a nossa sala. - O que aconteceu com as meninas dessa sala? Só vejo aqui a srta. Higurash!

-É que todas aquelas almas alegres e esperançosas estão esperando serem chamadas para fazer o teste da peça teatral, meu coração que vazio esta, que gelado, tão fria essa sala sem aquelas doces e meigas meninas, que iluminam o coração de qualquer garoto, que triste, estou me sentindo tão mal...

-He... Obrigada Sr. Miroku, pelo que eu entendi, elas estão fazendo o teste. Comecemos a aula, só um momentinho eu vou dar uma saidinha e já volto ok.

-Ei garota, Kagome.

-Ah é você Kouga, escuta eu não to a fim de brigar agora então, por favor, ok.

-Não é isso, saca só eu só quero te pedir desculpas por ter te chamado daquele jeito ontem, tipo eu tinha que manter as "aparências" na frente da priminha, se é que você me entende.

-Eu nem vou pergunta por que você tem que manter as aparências na frente dela, mas que fique claro eu não quero a sua simpatia.

-Não se preocupe eu também não quero a tua.

-Hei Kagome o que você está fazendo conversando com o lobo fedido?

-Ohhhh, não é que o cachorrinho ta com ciúmes da sua dona?

-Fique quieto seu lobo fedido e asqueroso, eu com ciúmes dessa menina mimada e nojenta, nunca, me ouviu? Nunca, prefiro me casar com a kikio.

-Verdade Inuyasha, á algum tempo atrás você achava justamente o contrario, assuma você esta se remoendo de ciúmes.

-Já que você é tão boa assim, que tal um desafio?

-Que tipo de desafio?

-Aquele que beijar mais pessoas em 24h ganha.

-Eu não sou uma pta Inuyasha, que tal assim ó... Você me escolhe um garoto que acha que eu sou impossível de conquistar e vice-versa, quem conquista a pessoa que lhe foi designada antes ganha tudo, ou seja, o vencedor escolhe. Aceita?

-Parece justo, quem eu devo conquista?

-A Prof. Kaede.

-Há nem pensar, se for assim você vai ter que conquista o Toutossai.

-Parece fácil, ele tem uma cara de safado, mas eu não quero fazer isso, então você vai ter que conquista a Kagura, a secretaria do diretor.

-Haha, vai se moleza e também não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, tudo bem eu aceito. Já você vai te que conquista o sesshoumaru, duvido que alguém quebre aquele gelo.

-Há então se é o sesshoumaru eu já ganhei, mas eu não aceito que seja ele...

-Ah ta com medo...

-Ah Inuyasha... Você sabe que a rim gosta dele eu não iria faze isso com ela.

-É simples a gente conta pra ela.

-Você tem certeza que qué me vê com o sesshoumaru, se você não sabe ontem mesmo ele me beijou. Então conquista-lo não deve ser tão difícil!

-O QUEEE? COMO ASSIM ELE TE BEIJOU? Que dize... não que eu me importe, mas então eu vou escolhe outra pessoa...

-Ta demorando d+

-Ok, o Bankotsu.

-Mas ele é horrível...

-Eu acho ele bem bonitão...

-Eu também, mas... - Logo percebi quem havia falado isso, então parei pasma

-Eu não acredito que você disse isso Miroku - Inuyasha se levantou da carteira e andou até o miroku e pos a mão em sua testa.

-Relaxa é brincadeira... haushuahs

-Cara você me assusto...

-Ta bom vai se ele, só que se ele enfia uma faca ou me de craque, cocaína e outras drogas a culpa é sua inuyasha.

-Das drogas eu não sei, mas se ele enfia uma faca em você eu enfio duas nele ok?

-Feito.

* * *

**Oi Gente, demorei um pouquinho pra posta neh**

Então o que aconteceu, é que eu me mudei de casa e de provedor, só que deu problema no provedor novo e la foi meu PC pro conserto td certinho, chego em casa, menos de 1 semana e ele ja pego virus... conserto de novo... chego em casa faz uns dias, e vcs acreditam que ele tah com problemas de novo, eu num sei o que é, parece que o Windous desinstalo, eu vo tenta arruma, mas provavelmente eu só va posto de novo lá pra dia 20 de janeiro mais ou menos, mas eu concerteza num vou abandonar a fic nunquinha...

_**Vamos as respostas das reviws, que por acaso me deixaram muito feliz, pq fora bastantes **_

_**manu higurashi --- **Hahaha eai mato a curiosidade, eu tentei faze alguma coisa diferente naquele studio, mas acho que num fico muito bom, eu apaguei essa parte umas 10 vezes só que num conssegui deixar melhor, mas acho que fico razoalvel, mas eu vo tenta melhora cada vez mais... tbm achei interessante a parte da kagome "descobrindo" o Inu. Eu sei demorei neh, maaas tive problemas neh... Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap e que num tenha abandonado a fic... BjOOOOss_

_**MariInha--- **Nussa quase chorei depois de le sua reviw, finalmente alguem que me entende, irmã é mesmo um saco, a minha tbm vivia apagando minhas musiks, fics tudooo, ai agora botei senha em tudoo, quero ve alguem mexe_

_MUAHAHA Fiquei tão feliz de ve que vc gosta de verdade da fic - Bejuuuus e continuem acompanhando ok _

_**Lory Higurashi--- **Tem razão fui cruel de novo neh, mas eu tento e alem do mais de vez em quando o cap ate tah pronto só eu num posto até tah satisfeita cum ele... Num adianta posta bosta neh... Brigada por sempre tah acompanhando ok... Bejinhooos_

**_Ichita taisho---_** _Pode deixa eu pretendo faze a kiki-nojo sofrer, pq eu so muito má... Que bom que vc acha minha fic P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A Continue acopanhando ok Bjoks_

**_Bruni-chan---_** _Huahsuahushauhs , pode deixa na proxima a ka-chan vai quebra muito mais que o nariz da kiki-nojo...Espero que tenha gostado do cap... Fico feliz sempre acompanhando neh... Bejuuuus_

**_K-chan taisho---_** _Vlw eim, huashuahs se isso é sem inspiração quero ve quando vc estiver com...Mas ó num se preoucupa ok se a ka-chan num quisé eu so a primeira da fila haushuahsuah eu so má, mas eu posso dividir com vc sonhahaushuah... Bejoks!!!_

**_Mah Mah...---_** _Que bom que tah adorando... continue acompanhando ok bejOOOOs_

_**Kagome-chan higurash---**_ _Como que vai acabar? hahaha um mistério... quem num queria aquela bundinha eim haushauhsuha... BjOss_

_**raphaela...---**_ _Brigadinha eim, continue acopanhano ok _

**_FAÇAM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ: DEIXEM UMA REVIW_**


	11. Me descubra

**-bla bla bla- **_fala dos personagens_

**Xxxxxxxxxxx -** mudança_ de tempo ou lugar_

"**Entre aspas" - **_pensamentos_

**OBS: **_Infelizmente o Inuyasha não me pertence, mas estou planejando seqüestrá-lo e não é para pedir o regaste..._

**Acho que é só isso que tenho pra dizer**

**Vamos à história**

**Capitulo Anterior:**

_-Ta bom vai se ele, só que se ele enfia uma faca ou me de craque, cocaína e outras drogas a culpa é sua Inuyasha._

_-Das drogas eu não sei, mas se ele enfia uma faca em você eu enfio duas nele ok?_

_-Feito._

**Cap. 11 --- Me descubra...**

-Atenção alunos, como todos devem saber todos os testes para a peça já acabaram, e sendo assim todos os papéis já foram escolhidos, incluindo os principais...Feminino anteontem e masculino ontem, então começamos - Todos naquela sala de aula ficaram tensos, afinal a maioria da escola havia feito aqueles testes, só por que rendia uma ajudinha extra nas médias semestrais. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se concentraram apenas no alto falante que anunciava a voz da Prof° de teatro. -Vamos ver... O papel principal masculino vai ser encenado por Sesshoumaru Taisho, aluno da faculdade Shinko...

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

-Algum problema senhor Inuyasha?

-Não.

-Pelo visto, eu Kikio contracenarei com o irmão de meu querido Inuyasha, porque sinceramente se alguém ainda tem duvidas de quem vai ser o papel da bela...

-Cale a boca Kikio a prof° vai anunciar agora os papeis femininos- Disse Ayame.

-Vamos às meninas... O papel de Bela será encenado por Rim Takamia...

-O... O QUÊ? COMO ACONTECEU ISSO, VOCÊ ROUBOU MENINA!

-Ah Kikio cale a boca, ela é melhor do que você, aceite merda.

-Cale a boca você cobra Higurash, com certeza tem dedo seu nisso tudo...

-Olha aqui sua vaca, você não é nada entendeu nada, eu tenho pena de você Kikio, se a Rim conseguiu é por que ela é melhor do que você...

-Como você ousa? E você Inuyasha?

-Hum que que tem eu?

-Oras, não vai me defender?

-Kagome já chega você foi longe demais dessa vez.

-O quê? Agora quer dizer que você esta do lado dela então Inuyasha?

-Ai meu Deus eu não mereço!

-Mais é lógico que está ele me ama...

-Por isso digo que tenho pena de você Kikio!

-Você tem é inveja

-Eu...

-Já chega com essa baixaria em minha sala, srta. Higurash, srta. Takeda já para a diretoria - Disse a Prof° Kaede que estava quieta ate então, talvez pela idade nem havia percebido os gritos de dentro da sala, e olha que deve ser muito surda pra não perceber duas pessoas brigando e uma rodinha de alunos em volta dela, mas faze o quê? Fomos direto para a diretoria, mas antes...

-PARÁBENS RIM- gritei já da porta e a vi dar um pequeno e discreto sorriso, com certeza estava envergonhada, mas dessa vez não conseguimos escapar, além da advertência temos também de prestar serviços a escola durante 1 mês depois da aula, eu vou ter que limpar todas as bolas dos treinos de futebol, voleibol, basquete isso nos dias que há treino, isso é de segunda, quarta e sexta-feira quando não tem vou ter que da uma de faxineira, a Kikio a mesma coisa...Só tem uma coisa boa nisso tudo, Bankotsu treina quase todos os dias futebol, basquete e vôlei. Essa Inuyasha, eu ganhei.

-Chegueei.  
-Ola Kagome, soube que você aprontou de novo na escola. O que foi desta vez?  
-Ah nada de mais Sango, só um briga estúpida com a Kikio de novo.  
-E qual o castigo?  
-Serviços comunitários a escola por um mês.  
-Ha se ferro!  
-Pelo menos não me ferrei sozinha, a Kikio vai ter que fazer a mesma coisa que eu.  
-Pior pra você, mais tempo com aquela bruxa.  
-Talvez num tenha sido de todo o mal.  
-Posso saber o por quê?- indagou Inuyasha que acabará de entrar em casa.  
-Desculpe, mas num falo com traidores  
-Bom to vendo que isso vai longe, to vazando - disse Sango que num ficou surpresa quando viu que não foi ouvida por nenhum dos dois seres a sua frente.  
-Traidores? O que foi desta vez?  
-Você acha pouco ter ficado do lado da Kikio?  
-Eu num fiquei do lado de ninguém Kagome, só achei que você tinha passado dos limites.  
-Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas Inuyasha, alias que sabe não to nem ai. Daqui a pouco o Houjo vai chegar, vou descer para me preparar.  
-Foi tarde fedelha.  
-Humpf.

O Houjo não demorou muito para chegar, ficamos a tarde inteira treinando, ele realmente estava pegando muito pesado, não sei se é por causa do que aconteceu ou se era por que o campeonato estava chegando, mas a questão é fiquei extremamente exausta e para piorar de noite ainda tive que ir lá ao set de filmagens por causa do filme e agüentar aquela bicha loca do Jakotsu me importunando por causa do Sesshoumaru, quando finalmente cheguei em casa já se passavam da 00:00, Izume que ainda me esperava acordada serviu minha janta e logo após eu subi para tomar um bom banho, me troquei e pus meu pijama um shortinho bem curtinho com uma camisetinha muito colada ao corpo.

-Oi Kagome.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, quem te deu permissão para invadir meu quarto Inuyasha?

-HUMPF! Não preciso de permissões - Ele saiu da porta em que estava parado e se sentou em minha cama.

-Claro que precisa e o que o defensor das vacas oprimidas esta fazendo aqui?

-Caramba, faz mó tempo que eu to te esperando Kagome, você poderia pelo menos me tratar melhor ne.

-Creio que não, diga de uma vez o que você quer comigo.

-Eu quero esclarece algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes hoje.

-E quais seriam?

-Eu vou ser direto. Por que você me disse o Sesshoumaru te beijou?

-Ah, então é por isso que você não esta conseguindo dormir não é?

-É lógico que não, é só curiosidade, você vai me responde ou não?

-Não que te interesse, mas é a pura verdade, faze o que se eu sou irresistível?

-Escuta uma coisa e guarde bem nessa sua cabecinha. - Ele disse enquanto se levantava da cama e vinha em minha direção que ate agora continuava parada em frente à porta do meu _closet. _Ele estava chegando perigosamente perto para o meu gosto. - Eu não quero vê você se aproximando do Sesshoumaru.

-Mas eu...

-Nada de mais, eu disse que não quero te ver com o Sesshoumaru – a expressão dele era seria e fiquei com medo daqueles olhos dourados que agora transmitia raiva, neste momento eu já estava prensada na parede.

-Me desculpe Inuyasha, mas a não ser que você tenha um bom motivo para isso, não o farei.

-O meu motivo Kagome é o maior de todos, eu simplesmente não consigo te ver perto dele, será que isso é o bastante pra você?

-Talvez - respondi quase com a voz rouca devido à proximidade.

-Talvez isso seja. - Nossos rostos foram de aproximando cada vez mais ate que chegou a hora de nossos lábios se tocarem e nisto um beijo voraz e cheio de desejo se iniciou, não exitei quando ele pediu para que aprofundasse o beijo, e quando nossas línguas se tocaram senti um choque subindo ao meu peito e meu coração acelerou, percebi que ele tinha uma mão em minha nuca e a outra se deslizava pelas minhas pernas, enquanto a minha segurava seus cabelos com força e arranhava suas costas, sem percebe fui subindo as minhas mãos e elas chegaram as suas orelhinhas e eu comecei a acariciá-las, ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo enquanto deslizava sua mão agora em minha barriga, aumentei os carinhos em sua orelha e ele sem querer deu gemido, fazendo nossas bocas se separarem e só assim percebemos em que situação nos encontrávamos, minha blusinha estava totalmente levantada assim como a dele e estávamos praticamente na cama.

-Desculpe... - murmurei com a cabeça baixa não querendo encarar aqueles olhos.

-Acho melhor eu ir embora, amanha nos vemos. – disse ele ainda com seus orbes sobre mim e com suas mão em voltas do meu corpo.

-Okay até amanha.

-Ah e antes que eu me esqueça. Você fica incrivelmente sexy quando vesti isso, da próxima vez não sei se vou conseguir me segurar. - murmurou ele em meu ouvido, fiquei pasma, sem falas, só fui esboçar alguma reação quando ele já estava passando pela porta.

-Não terá uma próxima vez – ele se virou, olhou para mim, esboçou um meio sorriso e saiu. - eu espero...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Alô

-Sesshoumaru que prazer em lhe ouvir meu caro.

-O que você quer?

-Só pensei em ver como andam as coisas por ai.

-Eu já disse que farei o que você mandou, então pare de ligar pra casa dessa menina, da próxima vez talvez não seja eu a atender ao telefone.

-Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru eu sempre sei quando ligar, quando agir eu sempre sei de tudo, por isso fique esperto, qualquer deslize seu e eu saberei, não se esqueça Sesshoumaru.

-Não tenho como esquecer. Você faz questão de sempre me lembrar.

-Sim é verdade, sempre me esqueço destes pequenos detalhes se bem que já perdi alguns homens assim não é mesmo Sesshoumaru?

-E ira continuar a perder.

-Ora, ora por isso gosto de você Sesshoumaru, não tem medo do perigo, mas devo avisar-lhe ninguém mexe com Naraku e sai impune, por isso tome cuidado com o que fala. Quero lhe ver o mais rápido possível.

-Passo ai as 08h00min AM – Sem esperar resposta do outro lado da linha Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone.

-Era ele não era? O que ele quer desta vez?

-Outro serviço Inuyasha, como você imagina.

-E você ira continuar neste joguinho?

-Você sabe o que eu tenho a perder, então cuide das suas coisas que eu cuido das minhas.

-Só lhe digo uma coisa Sesshoumaru, se esse serviço tem haver com as Higurashi, eu lhe digo que não poderei permitir.

-Porque acha isso meu querido irmão?

-Você não sai beijando, se não tiver realmente um propósito.

-Oh, então ela lhe contou? Não pode passar pela sua cabeça que eu realmente queira alguma coisa com essa menina?

-Não me importa, não deixarei você se aproximar dela Sesshoumaru, seja por interesse ou desejo.

-Que seja.

-Bom diiiaaa... Opa to detectando alta tensão por aqui...

-Não a nada Sango, bom dia. O Sesshoumaru só estava dizendo que terá que sair mais cedo hoje, por isso já tava indo.

-Mas sem toma café Sesshoumaru?

-Humpf, eu já tomei o meu café, to indo.

-Okay, bye bye.

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu, Inuyasha e Sango se dirigiram sala de jantar para tomar o café, que logo foi servido por Izume.

-Bom dia.

-Ahn Kagome você demoro viu eu já ia te acordar.

-Que ótimo Sango, mas vamos logo.

-Ah eu não te disse? Hoje eu só entro no quarto período.

-Então porque você acordou tão cedo?

-Mania...

-To vazando, ate mais...

-Espera, da uma caroninha pra Ka-chan Inuyasha?

-Feh! Tenho escolha? Vamos logo.

-Eu te odeio Sango.

-E eu te amo, vê se se comporta okay? Beijos.

-Hei Kagome, sobre ontem eu queria...

-Não se explique Inuyasha, é melhor não falar nada.

-Quem disse que eu ia me explica, eu só ia dize que pra uma fedelha você não beija tão mal.

-Humpf, sinto muito não poder dizer o mesmo de você.

-Ha... Assuma Kagome você adoro, não é?

-É claro que não, eu odiei...

-Então pelo visto você que outro como resposta eim?

-Você não acha que ta ficando um pouquinho safadinho? Anda com o Miroku esta te fazendo mal...

-Hahaha, você acha? Só cansei de banca o bonzinho.

-Então vá procura outra pra se divertir, porque essa daqui ta fora - Sai do carro e ele saiu logo atrás de mim.

-Kagome!

-O que você quer seu idiota?

-Nada me tira da cabeça, que você adoro.

-Humpf, vai para o inferno seu besta.

-Também te amo. - gritou ele ainda parado em frente ao carro enquanto eu entrava na escola pisando duro

-Oi Kagome! Escuta o que deu no Inuyasha? Desculpa mas eu ouvi tudo que vocês conversaram, alias vocês estavam gritando.

-Nada Rim, ele só esta andando tempo demais com o Miroku.

-Ah, que dize que ele anda passando a mão na primeira que vê pela frente?

-Não exatamente, mas, ah esquece.

-Ka-chan eu to tão nervosa hoje.

-Ué por quê?

-Você não se lembra?

-Do que? Não me diga que tinha trabalho pra hoje.

-Não, é que começam hoje os ensaios pra peça.

-Ah então era isso, e por que você ta nervosa só por causa disso.

-Você sabe o Sesshoumaru e tal, eu aposto como ele vai me achar uma idiota.

-E o que te importa isso? Deixe ele pensa o que quiser.

-Você sabe que pra mim importa muito, escuta você não que ir ao ensaio de hoje, assim você me ajuda também?

-Não vai da, esqueceu que eu tenho que presta serviços comunitários pra escola durante um mês?

-Eu sei, mas o ensaio é durante as aulas, os serviços são depois das aulas.

-Se é assim eu vou lógico

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Senhor Naraku! Taisho Sesshoumaru deseja lhe falar, o deixo entrar?

-Não se preocupe, eu o mandei chamar...

-O que você quer de mim?

-Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, você esta começando a me irritar com essa sua ousadia, é melhor se colocar no seu devido lugar garoto.

-Diga de uma vez o que quer, tenho pouco tempo.

-Você sabe o que eu quero, eu quero a garota Higurash.

-Já disse que irei trazê-la para você, só que eu quero um pouco mais de tempo, nada se resolvera em dois dias.

-Sim, sim eu sei meu caro por isso lhe chamei. Eu odeio falhar em algum plano, mas sinto que neste deixei algo escapar.

-E o que seria?

- O FBI meu caro, eles podem atrapalhar e muito os meus planos.

-Pelo visto essa menina é muito mais importante do que eu imaginava.

-Muito mais do que você pensa Sesshoumaru, eu a quero, a quero mais que tudo, e com ela, eu quero a minha jóia.

-O que pretende fazer com esta menina depois que eu a trouxer aqui? O que é esta jóia?

-Creio que esta muito curioso para o meu gosto. Não pergunte só faça e alias creio que já falei demais. Pode se retirar, manterei contato, não se preocupe.

-Não estou.

-E ah Sesshoumaru, talvez quando eu terminar com a garota, quem sabe eu não lhe entrego os restos dela e claro o da sua querida mamãe!

-Naraku você disse...

-Sim eu sei o que disse, mas tudo depende de você, um deslize seu e já era. Você me entendeu não.

-Sim, com licença. – Logo o som de passos e o barulho da porta se fechando foram ouvidos e nisso uma mulher apareceu para o homem que agora estava sentado em uma cadeira vermelha em um escuro e sombrio escritório, vidrado em sua janela.

-Como eu disse Naraku, ele não é como um de seus capangas, você não pode controlá-lo como faz com todos.

-Nunca disse que ele era como um dos meus ele pode ser um pouco petulante, mas é muito precioso para que eu o perca agora, logo me livrarei dele pessoalmente.

-Mas você disse que este seria seu ultimo trabalho!

-Talvez seja minha querida Kagura, por acaso você não esta se interessando pelo Sesshoumaru não é?

-Mas é lógico que não, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você Naraku, mesmo sendo tratada desta maneira.

-Ótimo ótimo assim que eu gosto.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho novas noticias para lhe dar.

-Sobre quem?

-Bankotsu...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_- Por favor, senhor, perdoe o meu pai,ele não sabia que as rosas tinham dono, só queria me agradar!"_

"_- Não posso perdoá-lo, ele invadiu minha propriedade e roubou a minha flor preferida, tem que ser castigado!"_

"_- Senhor, meu pai esta velho demais para ser seu escravo, eu fico em seu lugar. Tenho saúde, sou jovem, posso servi-lo melhor!"_

-Já chega. - soava a voz da professora de teatro pelo enorme palco – Que interpretação sem vida é essa? Sesshoumaru você esta parecendo morto, mostre mais emoção nessa sua interpretação e Rim, por favor, faça como você fez no ensaio querida, eu quero aquela interpretação que tanto me cativou.

-Desculpe professora, vou tentar.

-Não quero que você tente, quero que faça.

-Por isso digo que eu Kikio deveria ter sido escolhida, concerteza este papel seria bico pra mim, é uma pena que nesta escola não sabem reconhecer o verdadeiro talento.

-Desculpe "Senhora Bule" (**¹)**, mas se a Rim conseguiu o papel principal, com certeza é porque ela é melhor do que você – Eu que ainda permanecia sentada em uma das cadeiras, como sempre não me agüentei e claro respondi aquela vaca na altura que ela merecia, porém sem perder a postura.

-Nossa olha quem ta falando, a própria "sou muito boa para uma peça de escola".

-Ah cale a boca Kikio, se não é capaz de cair o seu estoque de veneno.

-Calem a boca as duas, se não querem ajudar que saiam de uma vez – disse Sesshoumaru no seu usual tom frio encostado a uma parede.

-Caso você não saiba querido eu também faço parte desta peça quem esta aqui de intrometida é a cobra Higurash.

-Concordo com você, só que antes não fazer, do que fazer um papel tão dispensável assim, como o seu.

-Haha bem feito casca de arvore.

-Humpf, eu nem ligo, não é nenhuma novidade você defender ela. Eu ainda acho que ela jogou algum vudu na sua família.

-Por favor, gente mais respeito, estamos tentando ensaiar aqui. Se isto continuar, terei de te expulsar senhorita Higurash para sempre, e tira-la da peça senhorita Kikio. Certo por hoje é só, amanha continuaremos de onde paramos. 

-Ai Ka-chan eu fui muito ruim mesmo?

-Ah, mais ou menos é só ensaiar um pouquinho e pronto. Bom agora eu tenho que ir, você sabe ne, os serviços comunitários.

-Eu ainda acho que foi injusto.

-Pode ser, mas não foi de todo ruim. Você sabe sobre a aposta que eu e o Inuyasha fizemos?

-Claro a escola inteira sabe, só que ninguém sabe quem são as cobaias.

-É ai que meu plano entra em ação, quem eu tenho que conquista treina todos os dias depois da aula e quem vai ta lá todo dia depois da aula? Eu mesma Kagome Higurash.

-E quem é que você tem que conquista Ka-chaaaan – Rim fez uma carinha de choro que eu não resisti e tive que contar ne.

-O Bankotsu.

-Mas justo o Bankotsu? Onde o Inuyasha tava com a cabeça? E se ele fizé alguma coisa com você Ka-chan?

-Relaxa Rim, eu sei me cuida.

-Mas é que...

-Não sabe não, você não sabe de nada garota. 

-Claro que sei, e quem você pensa que é pra vim me falar besteiras Sesshoumaru? E desde quando você tem permissão pra fica ouvindo minhas conversas?

-Ouça o que eu digo garota, não fique muito perto deste Bankotsu.

-Por quê?

-Ele não é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

-Me diga alguma coisa que eu não saiba. Caramba porque você e o Inuyasha vivem querendo dizer com quem eu devo andar ou não? Ah que sabe adeus... – Sesshoumaru não disse nada nem tentou me impedir enquanto saia, o deixando com Rim.

-KA-CHAAN ESPERA, ela já foi. Você não vai atrás dela?

-Lógico que não, se ela que se mete em encrenca o problema é todo dela.

-Mas ela ta indo vê o Bankotsu agorinha.

-Me diga uma coisa menina, por que você se importa com a Kagome?

-Por que ela é minha amiga, a única que me aceita como eu sou.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que a Ka-chan foi a minha primeira amiga, agora se você me da licença eu vou tenta fazer ela para com a idéia de tenta conquista o Bankotsu, ao invés de ficar parada como você.

-Você até que é bem venenosa menina, até com aquele por quem esta apaixonada.

-Devo considerar como uma indireta de que você sabe que eu gosto de você?

-De maneira alguma, não sou do tipo que fica dando indiretas, isso foi uma direta, mas entenda como quiser. Se me permite, você disse que a Kagome é a única que te aceita como você é.

-Sim é verdade.

-Seria muita ousadia perguntar como você é?

-Seria muita ousadia pedir pra você descobrir?

Rim saiu andando porta afora enquanto deixava para trás um Sesshoumaru com cara de espanto e surpresa, mas que logo depois nesta mesma face se desenhou um sorriso de canto.

"Não, não mesmo"...

* * *

Olaa a todos que estão lendo minha fic...

Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. 

Mas como dizem antes tarde do que nunca neh

Em segundo queria agradecer aquelas que me mandaram reviws okay

**PS: **_Gente se vocês não se lembram o Bankotsu já apareceu sim na fic, O nome dele foi mencionado okay?_

**PS1**---_Agradecimentos especiais a Biah Higurash Taisho, brigada por me ajuda viw, adorei as idéias... Se não fosse por você nem teria postado hoje... Hehe, Bejuuuuuus._

**PS2---(****¹)**_ Bom gente a peça é a Bela e a Fera e sabem aquela empregada da fera a mulher que virou bule? Então foi esse o papel que a Kikio ganho..._

_**Respostas:**_

**Fe-Higurashi** – _Hehe brigadinha, pode deixa que eu não vou parar ate estar completa okay... eai como foi esse cap.? Espero que tenha gostado... Bejinhooos._

**Biah Higurashi Taisho –** _Que bom que ta cada vez melhor viw... Humm tem razão o Sesshi é um pedação de mal caminho, eu também queria ele pra miiiim... Vlw por sempre acompanha okay? E brigada pela força viw _

**raphaela... – **_Continueeei eai o que ta achando espero que tenha gostado bejuuus._

**Fernanda1196 – **_Hehe seja bem vinda então, o que acho deste cap? e muito obrigada pela reviw okay? BejOOOs_

**Ichita taisho –** _Obaaa, de novo por aqui? Que boom, não to reclamando não viw, pode vir quantas vezes quiser. Então aquela historia lá que eu te falei, acho que sai no mês que vem, mas ainda não sei ao certo, logo eu vou posta o resumo pra vê se agrada o pessoal, ai a gente conversa... Nussa ate eu fiquei assustada com o Miroku ahsuahsuahsuah, quem imaginaria que ele tivesse esse lado eim... BejOOOs, espero seu coement._

**Kagome-chan higurash** _É eu achei que tinha que esclarece logo esse lance do sesshi e da Kagome, no começo era mesmo pra da aquela confusão, mas depois me deu vontade de botar um rumo na historia neh... BejOOOs_

**Letícia –** _Oii tipo eu também pensei em por o Kouga na historia, mas ai percebi que o Inu não escolheria ele pelo lance do ciúmes, que por mais que ele omita ele sente tendeu? Espero que tenha gostado viw bjãOOO_

**Lory Higurashi –** _Hehe não, não Sesshi e Kag nessa pelo menos não, mas quem sabe em outra eu particularmente gosto desse casal, mas o Inu ta sempre em primeiro, com certeza. É eu to tendo um monte de problemas com a net, isso sem conta os bloqueios que eu ando tendo... Espero que tenha gostado... BejOOs_

**Taisho Girl s2 –**_ Ahh, você sempre acompanhando ne, desde o começo, muito obrigada mesmo viw, então eu tava pensando mesmo em por sesshi e kag, mas ai sei la, repensei e desisti, mas era mesmo pra da aquele lance de confusão... hehe Serio que você ama a fic? -... BejãOO espero que continue acompanhando._

**FAÇÃM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ, MANDEM REVIWS...**

****

**Não usta nada apertar esse botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo não é?**

****

****

**Dark Maidie**


End file.
